Is it Love?
by serenityrain2233
Summary: Sesshomaru has discovered a desire for Kagome is it a desire or could it be? Love and how does Kagome feel read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Kagome finds herself sitting alone near a water fall wanting to be alone how could she know that some one would be watching her from with in the trees.

"Why do you stay with him?" Came a voice questioning her.

"What? Who's there?" She said looking around then out o the shadows came Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru what are going here? Can't you see I want to be alone right now?" She said lowering her head to her knees.

"Answer my question, why do you stay with him?" Sesshomaru asked her with no emotion in his voice.

"You wouldn't understand... I made him a promise that's why I stay..." She spoke closing her eyes.

"You made him a promise and you are willing to keep putting yourself through pain knowing he does not deserve you because of a promise." Sesshomaru spoke to her getting closer. (" I can not believe that this girl could be this loyal to that half bread of a brother who treats her like dirt at times and knowing how he feels for the priestess that has passed on and he keeps running back to her.")

Sesshomaru then got closer then sat down beside her, what was it about her that was drawing him close to her he wondered

"You shouldn't care for as you do he does not deserve you." He spoke not looking at her but looking forward into the water.

Kagome looked up and was almost taken a back when she saw the demon sitting next to her but did not flinch she just looked.

"A promise is a promise and I have never gone back on my word but your right I suppose in away I know that Inuyasha should stop what he's doing and just choose one or the other then things would be settled and we could go on, even if he chose Kikyo over me I would still remain by his side.." She said trailing off looking into the water looking at her reflection and sighed.

"Why, because of your promise to him?" Sesshomaru asked. "What kind of promise would make you say this." He asked looking at her for an answer.

"I promised him that no matter what I would always stay by his side." Kagome said still looking at herself not happy with what she saw. Sesshomaru was interested that a human would be this loyal to any one.

"I know that only reason he is with me is because I look like Kikyo I remind him of her." She stopped what she was saying.

"He's with you because you are alive he yearns for the warmth you have that the walking dead has not." He spoke getting closer to her.

Kagome didn't notice him getting so close as she was still looking in the water then she looked away and was going to look at Sesshomaru when he was close enough to her that there noses were touching she didn't move she didn't know what to do.

"You are afraid." He stated to her with a grin. "You intrigue me miko.."He spoke closing his eyes with the same grin. "I will not hurt you." He said bringing his hand up to her face and he rubbed her cheek gently and closed her eyes taking it all in.

Sesshomaru leaned in to meet her lips under the bight light of the moon she was beautiful sitting there and was willing at that time to be his and he could tell just before his lips met hers he smelled it, it was Inuyasha he had come to check on her he backed away and quickly vanished from where he had come. Kagome looked around he was gone but why she longed again for his touch and the kiss that was almost theirs to share then she thought was she just imagining it it was then she Spotted Inuyasha now understood why he retreated.

"Kagome... look I'm sorry..." Inuyasha said softly to her taking her into his arms and holding her close. "I promise I will never run after Kikyo again..."Inuyasha spoke to her with heart felt words to her while Sesshomaru was off in the distance listening to every word.

("She's not going to buy that is she?") Sesshomaru thought to himself while he continued to listen with intent.

"Inuyasha... Please don't make promises you know you can't keep." She said and he pulled her away to look at her.

"Kagome I mean it..." He said looking in her eyes she had been hurt maybe to badly this time.

"Inuyasha I will never stop being your friend but I can't take it any more, if you want to be more than that you have to prove to me that I can trust you." She said sorrowfully then looking behind him for some reason.

"Kagome what is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know... I guess it's nothing." She said again looking at the water below.

"Come on let's go back now." Inuyasha said extending his hand. "I am sorry Kagome I really am." He said looking at her.

Kagome looked at his hand then put hers into his then he pulled her into his arms looking down at her wanting her.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome said.

"Proving to you that I'm sorry and that you are the only one." Inuyasha said leaning down to kiss her.

"Inuyasha!! no..." Kagome said trying to stop him Sesshomaru did not like what he was seeing he was about to make a move when he heard.

"Inuyasha!! Sit!!" Kagome said sending Inuyasha crashing into the ground she then walked off very upset.

This was something that Sesshomaru found very amusing to see that his half brother was controlled by a human like that this sent a smile across his face he watched Kagome walk off then looked back at his brother.

"Why you!!! What did you do that for?! Kagome! get back here!!" Inuyasha said crawling out of the whole in the ground.

Days went by as they continued their journey.

"Miroku I wonder what happened this time between those two?" Sanog asked the monk that was walking beside her.

"It's probably best that we don't know." Miroku replied to question.

"I think Kagome has had enough this time I don't think her and Inuyasha are together any more." Sango said to him.

"I think you might be right but who could blame her I mean Inuysha is always sneaking off to go see Kikyo" Miroku said with a sigh.

"Yeah he seems to forget everything when Kikyo is involved." Sango said glaring at Inuyasha.

The sun was setting and they made camp it was near a hot spring usually Kagome would jump at the chance to bath and relax along with Sango but she wanted to be alone this time and waited for Sango to come back then she took her turn at least this way Sango could watch both boys to make sure they didn't go off peeping.

Kagome made her way to the spring taking off her close she didn't notice she had an audience. Sesshomaru had made his way to her once again it was by accident while traveling looking for Naraku he caught wind of Kagome's sent and decided to see if she was alone so he could get close to her once again he watched as she removed each piece of clothing leaving her hair down she got in the hot spring he noticed that she was a very thin girl. He could tell that she was young but for a young woman her age she had the curves of a more mature woman. This pleased him, why was he thinking this way about a human he thought to himself.

Kagome leaned back against a rock then put her head under the water to get her hair wet then surfaced closing her eyes.

"Why did you do that?" She heard a voice her first reaction was to scream but a hand was put over her mouth.

"Do not scream..." Sesshomaru spoke to her and she opened her eyes and she calmed down when she saw him this letting him know that he could let his hand down.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" Kagome asked ducking farther into the water so her couldn't see anything.

"I wanted to see you again...Why bother going under more I have already seen what you have to offer." He said with such a smugness.

"You mean you have been here the whole time? Why didn't you say anything?" Kagome said embraced then before she new it Sesshomaru had gotten closer to her. He took her chin in his hand and lightly lifted it to his then it happened his lips met hers both melted into one another the passion getting stronger and for the first time neither one could control themselves.

Sesshomaru lifted Kagome out of the water wrapping her into his tail then walking not far from the spring still lip locked then laid her gently on the ground Sesshomaru lost to the passion he was feeling for Kagome at the time, one thing leading to another he removed his clothes there flesh now resting against each other he looked into her eyes as she laid there on the ground the moon was high in the sky the light bathing them as they gave into there passion for one another after Sesshomaru took Kagome back to the spring where he had found her and promised to find her and see her again he then smiled at her then disappeared into the night.

"Kagome!!! You done yet!!!!" She heard Inuyasha calling. She let out a deep sigh then dunked her head into the water quickly washing herself off covering Sesshomarus sent as best she could. then she went to get out then heard his voice again it was closer this time and it startled her she slipped on a rock getting out of the spring just as she was about to hit her head on a another rock when Inuyasha caught her.

"Kagome! are you alright" Inuyasha said as she was now in his arms then he realized that she was still naked her body was warm against his and his body started to react to her, Kagome then pulled away.

"Inuyasha...I... I'm fine..." She said leaving his embrace but then got dizzy for some reason and almost fell again.

"Kagome..."He said catching her again. "You're not fine..." He said looking at her he was worried now he wrapped his kimono around her then picked her up her eyes were now closed. Sesshomaru wanted one more look at her before he left then saw his brother he was carrying Kagome and he looked worried she was wrapped in his red top which meant he had found her still at the spring something must have happened but what could it have been Sesshomaru's heart sank watching this seen unfold and he could do nothing at the moment.

Then he thought to himself when did he lord of the west become so concerned with this human. Hes was then convicted a voice scolding him.("Well you know It could very well be because you just made love to her.") "Love was that it..." He spoke to himself.

("Admit it you have fallen for your brothers woman, if you ask me you have had feelings for her for a long time just not recently so stop fooling yourself and just say it say the words that your brother has a hard time doing then the girl you love and desire will be yours.") This thought brought a smile to Sesshomaru's mouth. "Yes it is obvious that Kagome herself had no problem giving herself to me, so Inuyasha will have the Tetsusaiga and I will have Kagome." He spoke closing his eyes then deciding to walk along and follow Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha what happened?" Sango asked walking over to him as she took a look at Kagome who was still in his arms.

"I don't know she fainted getting out of the spring and I caught her before she fell." Inuyasha said as Sango continued to look at her friend.

"I think we need to take her to Keade" Sango said worried.

"Why what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru listening behind a tree no to far from where they were.

"Don't you feel that her body temperature is dropping she's cold Inuyasha..." Sango said to him with concern.

"I just thought that it was because she just got out of the water." He said then looking at her, Miroku then walked over and put his hand on her head then took it back quickly.

"Miroku what is it?" Sango asked.

"I...I... don't know what that was it was as if it were a demonic aura..." Miroku said in shock still from what he felt.

"A demonic aura are you sure about that monk." Inuyasha said looking at him then looking at Kagome.

"Yes, I'm positive It was like it was coming from her body." Miroku stated.

"That would explain the drop in body temp." Sango said putting her finger to her chin.

"How the heck would a demonic aura be coming form Kaomge!" Inuyash yelled at them.

Sango and Miroku looked at one another then Shippo came into the picture.

"Wouldn't that mean that a demon would have had to mated her?" Shippo asked with innocence and he really didn't know much about the whole thing.

"What?!" Inuyasha said loudly then setting Kagome down gently on the ground and started to chase Shippo around.

"What I was just asking you know I'm just a kid... Inuyasha..." Shippo yelled as he was being chased around.

"Well Shippo is right Inuyasha." Miroku said stopping Inuyasha in his tracks.

"That's right only mating can do this and with Kagome having spiritual powers it's not good at all." Sango said with worry turning to Kagome then looking at Inuyasha with disgust.

"What why are you looking at me like that?" Inuyasha said defending himself.

"I don't believe you Inuyasha how could you do this to her..." Sango spoke harshly to Inuyasha.

"What you think that Kagome and I...?" Inuyasha said.

"Well if not you then who Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Well I don't know It wasn't me..." He yelled at her then his face fell his hair was now in his eyes.

"Sango he's telling the truth Inuyasha's aura isn't powerful enough to do Kagome harm Inuyasha being a half human." Miroku said looking at Inuyasha then at Kagome.

("Some other demon mated Kagome and it might cost her, her life.") Inuyasha thought to himself.

Behind the tree Sesshomaru heard what was said his face to fell but out of guilt he had done this he made up his mind right there and then if he was going to save her he would have to act quickly. Sesshomaru entered the camp startling everyone.

"Sesshomaru what the heck are you doing here?" Inuyasha shouted with his hand on Tetsusaiga ready to fight.

"I do not wish to fight you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru spoke calmly.

"Oh yeah then why are you here?" Inuyasha said.

"Do you wish to save the girls life or not." He stated coldly walking past his brother to Kagome Kneeling down removing Inuyasha's fire rate cloth then wrapping her up into his tale ever so gently.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha scolded him at watching his brother remove his fire rat robe from Kagome's body this was a shock to every one then they watched him pick her up putting his tail around so carefully.

"I will not have your retched sent all over me half breed." Sesshomaru said to his brother coldly.

Sesshomaru did notice Kagome's body was so cold he could feel it through his tail.

"What are you staring at." he spoke coldly to the group narrowing his eyes.He then carried Kagome past the group.

"Where are you taking her?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"She needs proper care I will take her to my home in the west you can follow if you so choose." He said to his brother letting out just a bit that he cared.

everyone stared at Sesshomaru then each other then followed, Sesshomaru stopped to pick up Rin and the rest of his group then headed to Sesshomaru's home in the west.

"When they arrived it wasn't just a home it was a castle everyone was shocked at how beautiful it was Sesshomaru immediately rushed Kagome upstairs and into a room the group not liking the fact that only he was allowed into the room.

"What is he doing in there?" Inuyasha said pacing the floor.

Inside the room Sesshomaru was trying to subside his demonic aura that seemed to be doing this to her he has tried everything he could think of then one last attempt he would place his lips on hers to try and calm it as he did this the door opened Inuyasha staring in shock his evil brother's lips were on his Kagome's lips he was engaged.

"What do you think you are doing Sesshomaru get away from her?" he said slamming the door.

Sesshomaru calmly looked up at his brother then at Kagome he color was returning it had worked.

"If you would look dear brother you will see that her color is now returning I was merely calming the demonic aura that was attacking her body." Sesshomar said getting off the bed that contained his mate.

**Well all here is chapter one of my newest fic I just got this idea and had to write about it lol...**

**so tell me what you think so far bye now... Yeah I know this is a long first chap...lol...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Inuyasha looked at Kagome Sesshomaru was telling that truth then looked up at his brother that was now over at the window looking out and up at the night sky Inuyasha saw his coloring change right before his eyes.

Sesshomaru started to feel weak he grabbed his head as if in pain then leaned against the glass door which lead out to a balcony. Inuyasha watched this with interest he had never seen Sesshomaru so venerable in his life.

"Hey Sesshomaru you don't look so good over there." Inuyasha said starting to walk towards him.

"Inuyasha... I need to speak with the monk now..." Sesshomaru said not looking at Inuyasha but having his eyes closed.

"Well Maybe you should sit down or something here let me help you..." Inuyasha went to give his brother a hand for some reason he thought he owed it to him for helping Kagome and that's probably what did this to him.

"I do not need your assistance Inuyasha just the monk now go!" Sesshomaru spoke loudly.

"Keh.. Fine then you know it wouldn't kill you to except a little help now and then that's the last time I offer to help you" Inuyasha said leaving the room it wasn't long till Miroku stepped in the room shutting the door behind him.

"Sesshomaru what is that you wish to discus with me." Miroku spoke looking at him then looking at Kagome. "Ah.. you have managed to stop the demonic aura it seems." He said to the demon lord.

"Yes, that is the problem after I did so I became.." Sesshomaru stalled at what he was going to say,

"Weak your self am I correct. that does not surprise me what does surprise me is how you managed it." Miroku said wanting to know the demon lords secret. "Knowing the way that you took care of the problem might hold the answer is to why you became so weak so quickly..." Miroku said to him finger to his mouth in wonder.

Sesshomaru just stood there wondering what the monk was thinking did this monk actually think he was going to admit to him what was really going on.

"Well Sesshomaru I may seem to be not the brightest person to you but I assure you that I'm smarted than Inuysha when it comes to this kind of thing and I know the only way you could have calmed this powerful aura is if it were your own which would make you the demon that mated with her." Miroku spoke to Sesshomaru knowing he was right.

"Alright then since you have that figured out tell me what is happening to me monk." Sesshomaru spoke to him as if his life now depended on what he had to say.

"Well to be quite honest she some how purified you in away. what is happening to you is that you are going to become a human for two days maybe one I'm not sure." Miroku said watching Sesshomaru's reaction.

Sesshomaru turned away from the monk.

"That will be all thank you." Sesshomaru said to him then Miroku walked out the door and Sesshomaru looked up that the starry night sky then over at Kagome and smiled at her this was not her fault after all and the monk told him one or two days.

Out side the room awaited Inuyasha and Sango.

"So what's going on Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Yeah what the heck is going on with him." Inuyasha said.

"Well... it's simple Sesshomaru for at least two days is going to be a mortal a normal human." Miroku said.

"How is that possible?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha isn't it obvious Kagome purified him." Sango said. "Right Miroku?" Sango asked reassuring herself.

("Thank you Sango now I don't have to go into the details.") He thought mentally. "That's right Sango."

Just then Rin walked up to them.

"Master Jaken told me to show you to your rooms for the night. Please follow me." Rin requested then started walking down the hall and the others followed her.

"Hey Rin why do you follow my brother any way he hates humans that and he's not the nicest person." Inuyasha asked the girl as she stopped walking.

"He's not mean at all he's the only one that has shown me any kindness besides he saved ed my life more than once." She spoke to her lords brother. "He's not as bad as you think any way these are your rooms oh wait this room right here is your room Inuyasha." Rin said looking at him as she pointed to the door.

"My room?" Inuyasha said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah lord Sesshomaru mad sure that you had this room." Rin smiled then walked away giggling down the hall.

Inuyasha saw that every one had gone into there own rooms then he opened the door to his room, he entered and looked around this room the sent in here was a sent he had not smelled in a long time then he came across a picture a painting it was his mother.

"Mother? Why does Sesshomaru have a picture of you in his home?" He said then continued to walk around then he saw an infant bed next to the bigger bed. "What the heck is this? What is he trying to pull on me now?" Inuyasha asked himself then sat on the bed it wasn't long till he was totally relaxed and a sleep over whelmed by his mothers sent.

inside Kagome's room Sesshomaru had completely changed he stumbled over to the bed and laid down next to Kagome and fell asleep.

The next morning Inuyasha woke up an quickly made his way down to the room he left Kagome in he opened the door to find Sesshomaru completely human sleeping on what Kagome would call a sofa.

"Why did he stay here all night?" He looked around the room an noticed that it had to be his room. Inuyasha walked up to Sesshomaru his hair was brown and he no longer had his markings on his face Inuyasha noticed that his brother was breathing quite heavy even for a human. He then turned his attention back to Kagome who was still sleeping he then sat next to her just looking at her for the longest time.

"Can't stay away for her can you Inuyasha?" He heard a voice come from across the room. Inuyasha looked over it was Sesshomaru he was now awake his eyes were blue not just a normal blue either they were bight blue Inuyasha just stared at him.

"What... Are you staring at?" Sesshomaru sneered at his brother.

"I don't think your in a position to be talking like that to me right now." Inuyasha smiled with arrogance.

"You are referring to my..." Sesshomaru stopped.

"You being a pitiful human Sesshomaru ha!" Inuyasha said to him.

"You forget what tonight is for you dear brother you will be just as weak as I am when the sun goes down." Sesshomaru shot back.

"What? How do you know about my secret?" Inyuasha asked.

"I have always known Inuyasha since you were born I have known." Sesshomaru spoke closing his eyes.

"And you never used that knowledge to kill me." Inuyasha said with shock.

"It would have been pointless to attack you when you were defenseless." He said looking at Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru then struggled to get up he then started over to a door.

"Sesshomaru why did you do what you did for Kagome? I mean you had to know that something like this was going to happen?" Inuyasha asked as his brother leaned with one hand against the door.

"I had no idea that this was going to happen Inuyasha but I would do it over again if I had to, this discomfort is worth it knowing that I saved Kagome's life." He said softly then opened the door leading to the wash room.

("That sounds nothing like the Sesshomaru he knew, and why was he talking like Kagome was his mate...") Inuyasha stopped at that thought. ("Mate... Sesshomaru... It was him this whole time no wonder I found him kissing Kagome and no wonder he was able to calm the aura, Miroku even said that it was powerful.") Inuyasha had figured everything out now, his brother had changed that much he could tell he wasn't the monster that he portrayed himself to be but this was his Kagome she betrayed him with his brother. Inuyasha was angered by this but then he lowered his head.

"Who could blame her for doing what she did it not like I helped running after Kikyo all the time." he spoke to himself. " I wonder when it started how long it's been going on?" he was still talking out loud not noticing Sesshomaru had reentered the room.

"Not long Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru glaring at him as if ready to kill.

"How long then?" Inuyasha asked.

"The last time you ran off to that dead priestess is when I approached her at that time nothing happened but when she was alone at the spring it was then when we lost to loneliness and passion." Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"So this just happened then?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I did not wish to harm her for I have fallen..." Sesshomaru stopped once more at the words he was about to use Sesshomaru loved no one so why was he about ti say that he did.

"Don't say that you of all people are in love with Kagome Sesshomaru that just isn't possible even I know that." Inuyasha said with a gruff crossing his arms.

"So you believe that I am incapable of loving some one" Sesshomaru said with his emotionless face.

"That's right." Inuyasha said still sitting there arms crossed and his back turned.

"Well then brother did you enjoy your sleep last night." Sesshomaru said bringing Inuyasha to the fact that the room he slept in was covered in his mothers sent, Inuyasha sat there in wonder then when he was about to ask about it Sesshomaru spoke up.

"It was your mothers room while she was here she meant everything to father I preserved that for him like he would have wanted. She planned to live here with father and I after you were born that is why the crib is still there." Sesshomaru spoke low remembering Inuyasha's mother walking the hall she even would check on him at night while he slept.

"Then tell me why you treat me the way you do?" Inuyasha asked.

"I never wanted to except your mother she was a human that does not mean I did not take in to account the way she herself cared about me. It was father's rash act in the end because he ended his life saving the both of you.

I did not understand at the time what his last words to me meant till these past few years. You had taken my chance of overcoming fathers power and for that I did not want to forgive you for that and the fact he chose you over me with the Tetsusaiga and not me.

Inuyasha was sitting there shocked his cold hearted brother was sitting in a chair looking out over his garden opening up to him telling him things that were never told or spoken to him about.

"So what were fathers last words to you that you now understand." Inuyasha asked.

"They haunt me to this day Inuyasha... His words were do you have some one to protect..." Sesshomaru said looking at Inuyasha. "If you recall are battle with Souunga months ago I pushed you out of the way taking the full blow by him. That was not the first time I merely saved your life I also stopped you when your demon had taken over." Sesshomaru said looking up realizing he was opening up to his brother then calmed up at this realization.

Inuyasha just looked at him confused this was not his brother but then his brother was now human and Inuyasha realized that Sesshomaru realized how much he had let out just now and smiled at him.

"If you want I can forget everything you just let slip out and pretend none of this ever happened." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha then looked at Kagome.

"So you really do love her then Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked lowering his head.

**Well here is another chapter for you all to read and review I hope you are all enjoying this bye now...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go another chapter this makes three now sorry if this one seems short and thanks to all that have left a review so far well bye now... enjoy...**

**Chapter Three**

Sesshomaru did not answer his brother he just looked at Kagome.

"We should leave and let her rest." Sesshomaru advised as he headed for the door.

Inuyasha followed suite after one last look at her then wondering if Kagome really felt the same way about Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru then led Inuyasha to his friends all were shocked when Sesshomaru walked in the room you could still tell it was him even in this human form he was still majestic in the way he walked.

"Here are your friends Inuyasha now excuse me I need to make preparations for tonight." Sesshomaru said ans headed for the door.

"What does that mean?" Inuyasha asked stopping his brother.

"I do not take risks you know that to night we will both be helpless and your human friends can only do so much a certain enemy we both know could have already gotten wind of my condition and might take advantage of that." He said walking out the door.

"He was talking about Naraku..." Sango said pulling Inuyasha's attention to them.

"Miroku how long had you known about Kagome and Sesshomaru." Inuyasha asked the monk who was off to his left shoulder who was now getting a death glare.

Miroku then got a look from Sango and the others in the room, Miroku then started to laugh in a panic.

"Why Inuyasha what ever do you mean?" He grinned with sweat dripping down his face.

"Miroku what is Inuyasha taking about you mean you knew something and didn't tell me." Sango said ready to hit him at a moments notice.

"Yeah he knew something alright he knew Sesshomaru mated with Kagome." Inuyasha spoke walking up to the monk ready to pound him.

"What an outrageous lie you insignificant halfbreed." Jaken piped up "My lord would never do such a vile act." The imp retorted.

"Well I hat to break it to ya little toad but you lord is now a weak little human himself and yes he did the vile act as you called it." Inuyasha spit at the green imp, as he did he looked over at Rin this was her fault she came along and softened his lords heart towards humans.

"Rin this is all your fault if not for you lord Sesshomaru would still be cold and heartless!!" Jaken shouted at her.

"Hey leave her alone she didn't do anything wrong." Inuyasha said pounding Jaken on the head.

evening was coming and no one had seen Sesshoamru all day and Kagome was still asleep but every one could see that she was getting stronger.

"Dam where the heck is he he's been gone all day?" Inuyasha spoke out loud not knowing Rin was near him.

"Well maybe he's trying to put up the shield that protects the castle when he's not here." Rin spoke up.

He looked at Rin raising and eyebrow. It was then Sesshomaru appeared in the door way.

"There is no way for me to bring it up Rin." Sesshomaru said as the little girl ran to his side.

"Why lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru put his hand on her head with a grim smile.

"It's because you need your demonic power to operate it right." Inuyasha spouted off.

"Correct I had tried all day to find away around it but there is no other way so Inuyash I'm asking you for your help you may have enough demonic power to start it." Sesshomaru said then looked down at Rin.

"Let's go then. Lead the way" Inuyasha said ("Crafty Seshomaru ask me in front of the kid.")

What every one didn't realize at this point the shield would be useless, Naraku had already mad his way inside.

"Hey we better hurry Sesshomaru the sun id about to go down." Inuyasha stated as they made their way down some stairs Rin right on Sesshomaru's heels.

Inuyasha stopped at the foot of the stairs putting his hand on Tetsusaiga, Sesshomaru stood in front of Rin.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not sure..." Inuyasha said ready to draw his sword.

"Ah so this is what the great lord Sesshomaru would look like as a human?" Came a voice.

"Naraku how dare you enter my home." Sesshomaru said Inuyasha drawing Tetsusaiga.

"Man... what bad timing..." Inuyasha said low.

"Rin go now..." Sesshomaru said still standing in front of her she quickly headed back up the steps to get help.

"Naraku leave mt home at once." Sesshomaru demanded calmly.

"Why Sesshomaru I don't think you are in any position to make demands in your pathetic form." Naraku stated.

Inuyasha then took a swipe at him.

"Wind!!! Scar!!!!" Inuyasha shouted.

Naraku dodged the blow it was then Tetsusaiga lost it's demonic power then Inuyasha changed in front of Naraku.

"Ah so this is your time of weakness Inuyasha the night of the new moon." Naraku spoke grinning at this new information he had obtained. "Well then it shouldn't be to hard to get rid of you then." Naraku spoke going to strike Inuyasha at that time Miroku and the others had made there way down the stairs to assist in the battle.

up stairs Kagome's eyes burst open and new right where to go she had grabbed her bow and arrows leaning against the door of the room she was in. She felt energized with new power and new that there was danger she didn't take time to look around to where she was something lead her to the battle below when she made her way down the stairs the seen looked pretty bad.

"Now I'll finish you Inuyasha!" Naraku said driving one of his tentacles towards him.

Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha out of the way taking it in the arm.

"Inuyasha... Go take Rin... Go to Kagome now...!!!" Sesshomaru demanded his brother.

Inuyasha just stared at his brother who was now bleeding and in pain after taking a blow that was meant for him.

Kagome saw this then saw Naraku she pulled back on her bow then letting it fly this was something Naraku was not expecting the arrow went right through him. Naraku screamed in pain and one last attempt tried to kill Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and the rest of Kagome's friends who had gathered together in wonder where the arrow had come from.

"No! Leave them alone!" Kagome screamed bursting energy from her hands blocking Naraku's last attack.

Every one looked over at her standing there angry eyes as of fire she stood there no fear glowing with power they had never seen before.

"You wench!" Naraku said in pain then redirected his attack to her she just stood there no attempt to move with her eyes closed then at the last minute her eyes opened and a burst of power shot out of her body nearly disintegrating Naraku, he then disappeared not trace no sign.

Everyone just stood there in shock at what just happened Kagome was still glowing and they could tell her anger was still there.

"Kagome...?" Sango said walking up to her and was about to touch her when Kagome turned.

"Don't touch me!" Kagome spoke loud to her friend.

"Kagome...?" Inuyasha said not believing what was happening to her.

Sesshomaru walked closer to her then touched her arm but was immediately thrown back and to the floor.

Inuyasha helped him up they both got a determined look on there faces. They both approached her this time each taking a side and held on tight as they did the energy surrounding Kagome entered into Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha was no on the floor and unconscious Leaving Kagome out as well and in Sesshomaru's arms he was now his old self once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Sesshomaru handed Kagome to Miroku then went and picked up his brother off the floor they all headed back up the stairs Sesshomaru laid Inuyasha on the bed in the room that was his mothers he turned to leave and stopped looking up at the water colored painting Inuyasha opened his eyes just long enough to see his brother standing there looking up at his mother.

"Is Kagome alright?" Inuyasha breathed out of his mouth Sesshomaru turning back around at his brothers words.

"Yes, Inuyasha she will be alright rest now..." Sesshomaru watched his brothers eyes close.

At this Seshomaru left the room and down the hall to his room where Kagome was.

He walked into the room Sango was there she had kicked the monk out of the room and took Sesshomaru's entrance as it was time to leave she walked out the door leaving the two of them alone.

He sat next to her on the bed stroking her hair she was beautiful lying there her eyes opened.

"Sesshomaru..." She said taking his hand into hers. "What happened?" She asked.

"You had my demonic power inside you it was too much for you to handle." Sesshomaru told her at the mention at this she remember what happened.

"Oh!! Are you alright... I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked remembering Sesshomaru getting thrown to the ground.

"I am fine It was you I was worried about" He said then she remembered Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Is Inuyasha alright?" She said almost panicked Sesshomaru smiled.

"He will be fine do not worry about him, He is resting now." Sesshomaru spoke soft to her not quite liking how upset and worried she was about his brother but then again she asked about himself first.

Kagome closed her eyes then Sesshomaru leaned in to kiss her and it was received Kagome kissed him back.

The next few days were interesting around the castle Inuyasha didn't know how to act around Kagome it know a known fact that she was now with Sesshomaru.

"What?" Kagome said as Inuyasha stared at her.

"So what does this mean are you staying with him?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome hung her head.

"Inuyasha I didn't want to hurt you I really didn't mean for this all to happen but it did and I can't change that just as you can't change the fact that you still love Kikyo..." She spoke to him her hair now in her face. "I don't know what this all means yet I know that I promised you that I would always be by your side and we still need to find the jewel shards yet." Kagome said Inuyasha staring at her in sympathy. He then got up and went over to her.

"Look Kagome what ever you decide to do to stay here with him or finish what we started will be fine with me." Inyuasha said putting his hands on both shoulders and she looked into his eyes the eyes that she fell in love with so long ago it seemed. Sesshomaru was about looking for Kagome when he came upon her and Inuyasha he suddenly became jealous his brother had his hands on his mate why he wondered then he watched further.

"Thank you Inuyasha..." Kagome said she then smiled at him and he returned the smile then took her into his arms hugging her.

"Like I said what ever you decide will be fine with me..." Inuyasha repeated letting her go and walking away.

Sesshomaru walked up behind Kagome.

"What was that about Kagome?" He asked her making her jump a bit.

"Sesshomaru? Oh that he said that he would support what ever I decide to do." Kagome said.

"What you decide to so what does that mean?" He asked her.

"Whether or not I stay with you or finish finding the jewel shards with him." Kagome said looking up at him.

Sesshomaru was not please at this but then realized that Naraku had to be stopped and she was the key to stopping him.

"Kagome..." He said to her.

"Yes, Sesshomaru." She replied.

"Go with Inuyasha and finish what you have started then when Naraku is defeated we can be together again." He said closing his eyes, Kagome just stared at him.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked shocked that he made the decision for her.

"Yes, I am sure about it you will not be happy till you have completed what you have begun he then took her into his arms and held her tight a tear escaped Kagome's eyes and rolled down her cheek.

Kagome then broke away from him and went inside leaving Sesshomaru outside alone.

That night Kagome wondered if Sesshomaru would come to his room or just stay way she had told the other she would be coming with them Inuyasha was happy about this not letting anyone really know.

Kagome then rolled over in the bed ready to fall asleep when Sesshomaru walked in when she rolled over again to see him he was right there hovering over her leaning into her now kissing her lips then again both gave into there passion and love for one another that night.

The next day the Kagome was off with her friends Sesshomaru watching his mate go knowing his brother would protect her even knowing she was his mate.

He himself took off in search of Naraku Rin and Jaken following his lead.

**Chapter four for my readers tell me what you think yes I know this chapter is short but I would like to know how you all are liking this fic so tell me please bye now...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter for all to read and tell what you think sorry that it's a little short but I have two storied going now at the same time and I will try and make the next one longer I so want to know what you all think so I can know where to take the story next bye now... lol...**

**Chapter Five**

Weeks went by things seemed to be almost back to normal even between Kagome and Inuyasha.

What they didn't notice was Kagura had been watching them why no one noticed was even questioned by her herself as she was watching the group.

"Why is it that Naraku wants me to watch this Kagome any way again?" Kagura spoke out loud to herself while up among the trees.

**FLASH BACK.**

"Kagura watch Kagome tell me everything that you find out. I need to know about anything unusual." Naraku instructed her sending her on her way. She remembered that he was injured badly on his return from Sesshomaru's castle by Kagome.

**End of flash back**

**Inside the camp Kagome was feeling tiered for some reason she closed her eyes while sitting by the fire.**

"Hey Kagome you alright?" Inuyasha asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine I just... I'm just tired that's all." She said suddenly feeling weak for some reason.

"Kagome tell what's wrong?" Inuyasha said to her.

"I don't really know I feel weak suddenly maybe I should get some sleep?" She said raising to her feet and walking to her sleeping bag Inuyasha watched her she was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Why should you feel weak all of a sudden Kagome?" Inuyasha said out loud this to got Kagura

thinking as well Naraku had a suspicion that Sesshomaru had mated with Kagome.

"Could it be if Naraku was right then Kagome could very well be carrying Sesshomaru's child. That would explain the weakness she feels and being tired." Kagura said up in her post.

"No wonder Naraku wants me to watch her." She finished then left to report her findings so that she could return by morning.

Kagura reported this to Naraku as she was instructed.

"What is your plan Naraku?"Kagura asked him.

"My plan Kagura is to wait till Kagome is to weak to harm me then capture her when the child is born I will take it then one day use it against them you see Kagura this child will become more powerful than I with Sesshomaru and Kagome's powers.'

"So you plan on taking the child?" Kagura asked in shock.

"Now go Kagura continue watching her I have to be certain." He instructed once again.

"Naraku one thing before I take off, wouldn't it just be as easy to kill it before its ever born." She said walking back out the door she came. He smiled at that thought.

"Kagura stop attack her instead see what happens." Naraku said waving her to leave.

Kagura knew she would have a fight on her hands Inuyasha was still in the picture she gathered up all the demons she could and headed back to where she left them.

Sesshomaru was looking up at the sky when he saw the wind witch soar across the sky with a mass amount of demons he looked back at Rin and Jaken they were sleeping he decided to follow.

Inuyasha picked up the sent of a large amount of demons and all were awake ready to fight.

The demons swarmed into the camp attacking everyone but Kagome.

Then Kagura stood before her.

"Ah there you are Kagome." Kagura said to her grabbing her by the hair Kagome let out a scream.

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled trying to get to her through the demons.

"What do you want with me?" Kagome asked.

"Pitiful human you have no idea what you have in your in possession of." Kagura said pulling her up to her.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked in pain.

"You silly human you are weak and tiered for one reason you are carrying Sesshomaru's child." Kagura stated pulling out a knife.

"Naraku wants that fact exterminated." Kagura spoke to her drawing the knife down towards her Kagura's hand was stopped by Sesshomaru for once Inuyasha was relieved to see his brother.

Sesshomaru had heard everything that Kagura had said along with Inuyasha.

Kagome was dropped to the ground as Kagura now had Sesshomaru to deal with.

"Why is that Naraku cares about my child." Sesshomaru questioned.

"Cause Naraku seems to think that you and Kagome's power with in this child will be his undoing down the road." Kagura told him.

"And why share this information with me Kagura?" He asked as she retreated her demons.

"You know as well as I that Naraku holds my heart and I wish to be freed from him but till that time I must do as he commands." With that said she raised her feather as was leaving them catching everyone off guard she through the knife that she had held it hit Kagome bringing her to the ground Sesshomaru rushing to her side along with Inuyasha.

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha said picking her up into his arms the blood was seeping out of where the knife was in her stomach. Sesshomaru knet beside her as Inuyasha held her. Inyasha was about to pull out the knife when Sesshomaru stopped him.

"Don't not yet Inyasha." Sesshomaru spoke to him as he reached out and touched near the knife carefully. Kagura was right he could sense a child with in her the knife had missed it's target.

Kagome's hand was now on Sesshomaru's her eyes struggling to stay open.

"Sesshomaru its okay." She said wanting to hold his hand as she was in pain.

"Inuyasha pull it out now." Sesshomaru requested. Inuyasha then pulled it out with that Kagome screamed in such pain she then passed out.

Sango then took over to dress the wound Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru all sat around the fire waiting for Sango to finish with Kagome.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said to him. Miroku watched the two and the seen unfold in front of him.

"Sorry for what you could not have known what Naraku was up to Inuyasha nor could you have stopped the events that took place. The blame should be on me for telling her to go with you brother." Sesshomaru said to him.

"You told her to come with me. Why would you do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inyasha, I knew the decision would be hard for her to make she still cares about you more than what I want to accept besides if I had tried to force her to stay I knew I would have lost her forever I could not risk that." Sesshomaru stated. Sango returned to the group.

"Don't worry Kagome's going to be fine." Sango said with a smile taking a seat by Miroku.

"This will be difficult for Kagome, bearing this child." Sesshomaru stated to them. "The child is now Naraku's target." Sesshomaru said with a heavy heart then rising to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"To find Kagura she knows more than what she said earlier." Sesshomaru said.

"What makes you think she will tell you anything Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked his as he was leaving.

"Because I Know she holds feeling for me." He said then taking off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Sesshomaru made his way after Kagura.

"How did you find me?" Kagura spat at him.

"It wasn't hard now tell me what you know." He demanded.

She looked around there were no spies around.

"I guess I did my job right this time they left me.. Aright I'll tell you" she said turning around.

"The only reason I have this information is because I'm suppose to watch Kagome and report everything back to Naraku. The child... He wants the child.." She said closing her eyes.

"Why? What could a hanyu do to him that he would want it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Look I don't know, all I know is right now he's badly injured and it was by Kagome's hand after Naraku experienced this he had a suspicion that you had mated with her it was the only way she would have been able to do harm to him like that, so he sent me to watch her." Kagura said to the demon lord standing at her back side.

"He wants to use the child against both of you turn it against you then have your own child destroy both of you." Kagura stated to him then started to walk away then stopped once more and glanced back at him. "I only told you this because I don't want to see this happen not to you." She said then left on the wind Seshomaru watched her as she left he then returned to Inuyasha's group where he had left Kagome. He walked past him brother.

"Well what did you find out?" Inuyasha asked.

"The information that I required." He said to him and walking over to Kagome.

"Which would be what Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

'Naraku plans on taking the child and using it to destroy us all later." Sesshomaru said picking up his mate she winced in pain making him feel horrible about picking her up just now.

They all picked up and followed Sesshomaru who had stopped again to get Rin and Jaken.

Then back to his castle he had put Kagome in his bed this time he changed the bandages on her wounds his hands gently removed the bandages when he got to the wound he was shocked to see how bad it really was Kagome was breathing heavy but asleep the wound was deep and the blood now started to seep out once more he put his hand over it and for some reason as he did this a blue light appeared. "What is this light? Could it be the child feeding off my aura." Kagome arched in pain leaving out a scream he quickly removed his hand the would was gone and Kagome opened her eyes he leaned over her concerned.

"Sesshomaru..." She said softly to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked her and she smiled at him.

"Yeah thanks to you." She said to him he then kissed her lips thankful she was alright.

He took her into his arms she let him know it was alright as his hand slid down her torso her arms were around him passionately as she returned his kiss the only ting she was thinking about was that the two of them were going to have a child together and how much at that time she wanted him she then took over dominating the seen Sesshomaru oddly liked this and let her do what she desired to do to him. Hours later Sesshomaru woke up to find Kagome in his arms she was truly his in every way he now knew this. He would protect her with his life if need be her and his child he swore.

Nine weeks went by faster than expected and it came time for Kagome to give birth Sagnog was in the room with the midwife that had been called in.

"Hold on Kagome just a little longer your doing fine." Sango said looking at the midwife.

"This isn't good.." The midwife whispered to Sango not wanting to upset Kagome.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"There is a complication the infant I'm afraid is breach I have never delivered a child like this that has lived." The midwife explained.

Sango then left the room with this information not really knowing what she was going to say to everyone, she shut the door behind her with her head down not wanting to look at anyone especially Sesshomaru.

"Sango what's wrong?" Miroku asked knowing that look. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both looked worried.

"Well there is a problem..." She said looking at them.

"What kind of problem" Sesshomaru asked worried about his mate and child.

"The midwife told me that the child is breach and that she's never delivered as child this way that had lived." Sango said lowering her head again.

Sesshomaru got up and walked over to the door and put his hand on it everyone watched him he then leaned his head on his hand that was touching the door a tear slipped form his eyes and slid down his face and hit the floor below.

Inuyasha went over and put his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Hey Sesshomaru this isn't like you at all besides Kagome is going to be alright and so is you son or daughter they are both fighters." Inuyasha said to him and he looked at him. Inuyasha was right everything was going to be fine.

At that Sango decided to reenter the room and assist the midwife. The mid wife decided to try something new she turned the infant then when Kagome pushed the baby came out with no problem at all Inuyasha had been right everything was going to be alright.

Kagome laid there exhausted she was now sleeping and the child was fine Sango wrapped it up and then walked out the door again.

"Sesshomamru this is your daughter." Sanog said to him holding the child in her arms smiling.

Sesshomaru walked over and looked at her.

"You want to hold her?" Sango asked then handing him his daughter he was afraid she was so tiny but when his daughter was resting in his arms he noticed that she looked more human than demon her hair was silver like his but her ears were human the infant opened her eyes they were blue the bluest eyes any one had ever seen. This child was different Naraku had right to be worried about her.

Months went by Rin enjoyed plating with the baby who they had named Selena Inuyasha too had fun playing with her although as the months went by Selena got the better of him.

It wasn't long the years went by and Selena was no 13 and was growning even more beautiful by the day this was not unnoticed Kagome and Sesshomaru were very proud the she was there daughter her and Rin were very close going almost everywhere together.

By this time Sango and Miroku had gotten married producing children of there own.

Still Sesshomaru was worried about Selena she still only looked human.

"Whatcha thinking about Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said walking up to him Sesshomaru was silent. "Thinking about Selena and how she looks human yet am I right?" Inuyasha said to him as they were both watching her now.

"She still had yet to produce any demonic power. I felt it though on the day she was born." Sesshoamru spoke.

"You never told us about that." Inuyasha said. "Well when your not around I do catch the sent of it sometimes if that makes you feel better about things." Inuyasha said grinning at him.

"What surprises me is her eye color." Inuyasha said folding his arms.

"When is Kagome coming back?" Inuyasha asked knowing she went home to visit her family.

"Some time today or tomorrow." Sesshomaru stated then headed back inside Inuyasha following him when they heard a scream it was Rin then they Heard Selena sream they both ran out side to see Naraku standing there.

"Why couldn't we sense his aura?" Inuyasha asked upset that he had gotten by them.

Naraku had Selena in his arms.

"Let me go!" She yelled and struggled to get free.

"My aren't you a feisty one and I might add quite beautiful." Naraku said bringing her up to him by her chin.

"Put her down Naraku!" Sesshomaru shouted at him drawing his sword right at that time Naraku put Selena right in front of him stopping Sesshomaru dead in his tracks.

Selena Screamed as her father almost struck her with his sword. Sesshomaru backed off at this then Naraku put his hand around her waist.

"Daddy help me!!" Selena cried then there was an attack form the back side of Naraku making him drop her the blast had thrown her into her fathers arms.

"No one touches Selena that way you hear me Naraku!!" Inuyasha shouted. Landing beside Sesshomaru who was holding Selena protectively.

Naraku then attacked it was then Selena opened her eyes she had put up a barrier that protected them but it didn't hold up long against him. The barrier gave out in a blast of power leaving them all at the mercy of Naraku. Naraku then took what he had come for then disappeared into the forest laughing at their efforts in trying to stop him.

**There you all go everyone and update tell me what your thinking bye now... **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

When Sesshomaru and Inuyasha woke up they found Naraku gone along with Selena Sesshomaru got to his feet and noticed Rin was still on the ground he walked over to her and picked her up gently.

"Is she alright Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as he watched his brother with her.

"She will be fine." He said picking her up he then took her inside and up to her room he placed her in her bed.

"Se..sshomaru..." Rin said to him as he was about to leave.

"Rin I'm right here." He said to her.

"Is... Selena alright?" She said to him he didn't answer her just ran his hand over forehead and then down her face and she fell asleep.

He then retreated down the stairs quickly grabbing Tokijin out of a case and then his armor Inuyasha watched the seen but said nothing it was then Kagome came into the picture.

"What's going on? Why are you wearing your armor?" She asked looking at Inuyasha then realized Selena was not there.

"You are not going alone!" She stated to Sesshomaru.

"He's not I'm going with him." Inuyasha said.

"You two are not leaving me her and that is final she said walking down the hall opening a closet.

Grabbing something out of the closet she went into a room.

"Ah what's she doing?" Inuyasha said watching her along with Sesshomaru who finished tyeing Tokijin and Tenseiga to his side.

"How would I know?" He said to his brother wondering himself.

"She's your mate I thought you would know that kinda thing." Inuyasha said then Kagome came out in her own battle gear an out fit similar to what Sango use to wear she walked by the two brothers who watched her she looked hot to both of them her hair was now in a pony tail she walked over and touched a brick in the wall it revealed a secret compartment she pulled out a sword of her own then tied it to her side. Then walked over to the closet and got her bow and arrows.

"What are you staring for lets get going?" She said walking out the door.

"Kagome! Explain.." Sesshomaru said making her stop.

"I have been preparing for this since Selena was born." Kagome said not wanting to look at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was shocked they had all let their guard down but not her.

Her head was down and Sesshomaru walked in front of her lifting her chin and looking into her her eyes.

"We will get her her back." He said to her then kissing her lips she released tears from her eyes as he kissed her she then pulled away.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked her Inuyasha walking up to them quickly.

"We have to hurry." She said to them.

"Kagome what aren't you telling us?" Inuyasha said to her Sesshomaru looked at her there was something.

"I've seen what Naraku is going to do to her." She said anger growing inside her like they had never seen. "We have to hurry." She said then all three took off leaving Miroku and Sanog behind with their two children and too look after Rin.

Kagome lead the way on Kirara, she then got a strong feeling over the mountains then an image of Selena flashed in her mind this making her asked Kirara to speed up.

"Kirara fast please." Kagome yelled Sesshomaru and Inuyasha heard this and both were worried

for Selena now.

At Naraku's castle Naraku was leaning over Selena.

"They named you right yes they did you look exactly like the goddess Selena." Naraku said sliding his finger along her cheek and leaning in to her. Such purity I wonder what would happen if I took some of that away from you?" He said to her leaning closer to her she turned her head away from him and he forced it back to him then kissed her lips.

Her energy was draining away into Naraku he pulled away in shock at this the girl was now pale

"This feels nice." Naraku said enjoying his power boost. "I wonder how powerful I would become if I made this girl my mate?" He said taking her down and out of the shackles that held her he picked her up and laid her on a futon it was then he saw Kagome through the window she had broke through his barrier with no problem.

"Now there would be a power source." Naraku said with a grin Kirara broke through the door behind them was Seshsomaru and Inuyasha Kagome got off Kirara's back and ran into the room Naraku was gone but she felt him all around she saw Selena on the futon and feared the worst and ran over to her.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha joined Kagome as she was examining her.

"Selena..." She said taking her in her arms.

"What is wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked noticing her color wasn't right.

Kagome just held her not answering him.

"Kagome what has Naraku done to her?" Sesshomaru asked in anger.

"He has drained her of any power that she had possessed." She said laying her back down on the futon.

"That bastard will pay for this!" Kagome shouted.

"Now, now Kagome how would I have done such a thing?" Naraku asked coming out of the shadows with a grin.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned at the sound of his voice.

"Are going to tell them Kagome?" Naraku asked.

The brothers looked at her and saw Kagome her power level was at its peak neither Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru had ever seen this.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said almost afraid of her.

"You, you bastard how could you do it?!" Kagome asked in anger.

"Kagome what did he do?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He stole her purity." Those words made both brothers angry Sesshomaru's eyes went blood red

Naraku then snuck one of his tentacles around the three of them then grabbing Kagome by the waist. Kagome screamed at this and the fight was on.

Kagura was hiding in the midst then when Naraku wasn't looking grabbed Selena to get her out of harms way Sesshomaru saw this and from then on was not worried about his daughters safty but rather killing the person that harmed her.

Kagome pulled out her sword and sliced Naraku's grip on her. This put him in some pain.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled rushing to her then as he reached her was slammed into a wall.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled getting Sesshomaru's attention. He then went after his brother before Naraku could crush him. While he did this Naraku took advantage and grabbed Kagome tightly around the waist making her drop her sword as she was in pain.

"Kagome I'll show you how I drained your daughters power he pulled her closer then locjed lips with her. Kagome started to get weak then gathered enough strength with her hand and called her sword to her hand. Sesshomaru turned to see the seen and was enraged.

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha said opening his eyes. "Kill him..." He finished.

Sesshomaru drew out Tokijin and sliced his way to Kagome.

"Drop her Naraku!" Sesshomaru said as her sliced through the tentacle that held Kagome.

Kagome then fell from his grip Sesshomaru catching her in the air her color was now drained as well, Sesshomaru was worried about her then he saw that she had a good grip on her sword she then opened her eyes her color restored the sword was glowing blue and purple.

"Sesshomaru put me down now!" Kagome shouted and he did so and she was worried.

"Please Sesshomaru you can't touch me right now or I'll purify you." She said backing away form him.

"It would not be the first time." He said to her with a smile.

"Very sweet you two.." Naraku said again trying to attack them then tentacles separated them bringing Kagome back to him as this was going on she brought her sword out and before Naraku knew it the sword had been thrust into him and Kagome released her power then at the last minute Naraku through Kagome against the closest wall knocking her unconscious then him disappearing into thin air.

Inuyasha staggered over to Kagome and knelt down bringing her up to his chest.

"Kagome..." He said to her limp body he couldn't hear her heart beat. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered his name getting his attention. "Inuyasha..." She said again bringing her hand up to his cheek. "I'm glad that you're alright..." She said then closed her eyes once again.

Sesshomaru walked over he could still hear her heart beat but she was weak at this time Kagura walked out with Selena in her arms handing her to Inuyasha. As Sesshoamru picked up Kagome he looked at Kagura.

"Kagura you are free now, thank you." Sesshomaru said then walked out of the castle doors with his mate.

**Well another chapter down I am disappointed that I got no reviews on the last chapter so I'm guessing that it was really bad but I hope this one will make up for it... till next chapter bye now...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Back at Sesshomaru's home he continually checked on Rin, Selena, and Kagome.**

"**Hey you know you need to rest to Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said to him as he was coming out of Rin's room heading to His and Kagome's.**

"**Don't concern yourself with me Inuyasha." He said harshly then walked passed his brother.**

"**Listen to yourself!!!" Inuyasha said yelled stopping his brother as this happened Sango was walking up the stairs but stopped just at the top and hid behind a wall not wanting the two to know she was there.**

**Sesshomaru turned around and rushed his brother grabbing him by the shirt up against the wall.**

"**Mind your own business little brother!" Sesshomaru yelled at him and Inuyasha glared at him.**

"**What goos are you to them if you worry yourself to the point... well look at yourself right now..." Inuyasha stated to him then Sesshomaru realized what he was doing and put Inuyasha down then put his hand on his head.**

"**Inuyasha, I'm sorry" he said looking away then walked away.**

"**Sesshomaru this wasn't your fault you know!" Inuyasha yelled after him and he continued walking then disappeared down the other flight of stairs then Sango walked out from behind from where she was hiding.**

"**Sanog? You heard all that huh..." Inuyasha said looking at her she walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.**

"**For once Inuyasha you are right he should rest the seen he just displayed proves that." Sanog said continuing down the hall.**

**Inuyasha then went into Kagome's room he watched her sleep. He then pulled up a chair and took a seat beside her. She still didn't understand why Kagome chose his brother over him he told her that he loved her and that he would prove it to her and even though she chose Sesshomaru he stayed by her side just as she had done for him all those years ago he looked at her and stroked her face at this she woke up.**

"**Kagome..." he said "You're awake?" Inuyasha said as she looked over at him.**

"**Inuyasha... You're alright I'm glad..." She said with a smile.**

"**Kagome..." he said embracing her in a hug "I'm so glad your alright" Inuyasha said pulling her back so that he could look at her closer. Kagome brought her hand up to his cheek then Inuyasha leaned in closer to her then out of no where Kagome kissed him then pulled away. Inuyasha was confused by this.**

"**Kagome why did you just...?" Inuyasha said not able to finish the last word.**

"**Because Inuyasha even though I'm with Sesshomaru I never really stopped loving you and I wanted you to know that you are and always will be my first love." she said weakly.**

"**Kagome why are you talking like this?" Inuyasha asked worried.**

"**I just wanted you to know that's all..." she said with a tear running down her face.**

**Inuyasha got up into the bed and held her he sensed something was wrong but wasn't sure what it was.**

"**Kagome what's wrong?" He asked she was holding on to him tears spilling out of her eyes.**

"**I didn't tell Sesshomaru... Inuyasha..." He then pulled her out away from his body and looked into her eyes.**

"**What didn't you tell him?" he asked her worried.**

"**Inuyasha, I was going to have another baby..." She said tears continued down her face.**

"**Kagome, Why didn't you say something?!" Inuyasha said upset with her.**

"**I knew he wouldn't let me go if I had... Inuyasha I had to go you know that right?" **

"**So you think you lost it then?" he said lowering his head sad at this fact.**

"**I'm not sure yet but I'm worried that when Naraku threw me against the wall that... Oh Inuyasha!!!..." She cried leaning into his chest in tears just then Sesshomaru walked into the room.**

"**Inuyasha?? What is wrong?" He asked concerned at the fact his mate that crying uncontrollably. Inuyasha looked up at his brother with sad eyes as he walked over.**

"**I'll leave the two of you alone to talk." He said getting up off the bed putting a hand on his brothers shoulder then walking out the door.**

"**Kagome? What is wrong he said sitting where Inuyasha had been taking her into his arms.**

**Kagome then explained through her tears what was wrong and all Sesshomaru could do was hold her tight and let her cry.**

"**Kagome its alright I do not blame you this was not your fault." He spoke to as if he were going to cry as well Kagome noticed this and thought to herself how much he had changed for her and Selena.**

"**You want this child Sesshomaru?" She asked through her tears.**

"**What kind of question is that of course I do." He said to her pulling her away from his body looking at her then kissing her lips ever so lovingly he then put his hand on her lower abdomen praying that his child was spared form Naraku as did Kagome as she fell asleep in her mates arms.**

**Sorry all for the short chapter but it's all I had time for at the moment so sorry please leave the review and I'll see how fast I can update the next chapter bye now... again so sorry for the shorty... I feel so bad about this I really do...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Later that evening Sesshomaru opened his eyes at the sound of the bedroom door opening and slowly closing he saw nothing in his line of eye sight as he laid there then he heard a little voice.

"Daddy are you awake?" Selena asked him this brought a smile to his face he then looked over the side of the bed and down into his daughters eyes.

"Can I sleep with you and mommy I don't want to be alone." She said lowering her eyes to the floor.

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome who had rolled over in her sleep he leaned over and picked up his daughter brining her up into the bed and in his lap.

"You know you are to old for this, but for tonight it's alright." He spoke to her then he received a hug.

"Daddy is mommy alright?" Selena asked with concern.

"Why would would ask that of course she's alright." He said to her with a little lie in there he knew Kagome would be alright it would just take time.

"Is that bad man gone?" Selena asked her father looking up at him for an answer.

"Yes he's gone you will never see him again." he told her. Now he knew why she suddenly wanted to be in the same room she had questions that to her couldn't wait till moring.

"Good... I'm glad he's dead..." Selena said with hard eyes unforgiving eyes something Sesshomaru had never seen in her till this night.

"Why are you glad?" He asked her even though he himself was glad Naraku was dead.

"Because I hate him." Selena said with anger taking Sesshomaru off guard she had never said those words before even in anger like most children did when corrected then another thing happened that Sesshomaru had never seen his daughter do not even as a baby tears rolled down her face this concerned him.

"Why do you hate him and why are you shedding tear?" He spoke looking down at her and she looked at him.

"Because I don't like that way he looked at me... or the way he touched me and I hate him for kissing me like that." She said tears still running down. "And I don't know why I'm crying?" she finished closing her eyes as Sesshomaru looked at her he went to wipe away the tears from her cheeks and when he touched her face her eyes opened and she backed way from him.

"You know I'm not going to hurt you."Sesshomaru spoke to her.

"Daddy I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." She said snuggling up next to him. "Daddy why am I not strong like you or mommy or uncle Inuyasha?" She asked closing her eyes.

"You are still young... and your powers will come soon enough." He said to her not really knowing what to say she should have developed strong powers by now. He looked down at her and she was asleep safe in his arms with that he closed his eyes as well then Kagome rolled into him and he put his arm around her as well it was almost the perfect family picture that night everything and everyone he held dear to him was in his arms. Sesshomaru fell asleep and he couldn't help but smile.

Then next day he woke up Kagome was still there in the bed and Selena was too he rolled over to Selena and gently shook her awake.

"Huh... what???" she said groggy.

"It's time to get up sleepy head." Sesshomaru said to her. Selena looked up at him and smiled then gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you daddy." She said happily then got out of bed and she bounced out the door.

"Well that was strange she has never acted like that before." He said then rolled over to Kagome he had his face into hers and all he did was look at her till she opened her eyes. She smiled at him then put her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her and into a kiss.

"How do you feel?" He asked breaking the kiss she smiled at him.

"I think I feel fine." she said raising his hoped he then got out of the bed Kagome went to follow him and got up herself.

"Sesshomaru..." She said bringing his attention back to her he turned around to look at her he quickly rushed over to her as her legs had given way he picked her up and put her back in the bed.

"Kagome what's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know I feel so weak for some reason." Kagome said to him then she broke out into a sweat Sesshomaru then put his hand on her lower abdomen there was still life there she had not lost the baby but what was causing this to happen her wondered.

"Don't worry I'm fine really." she said to him with a smile he looked her over from top to bottom something told him to look at her side and he did so there was a puncture mark there. "Naraku..." He said with anger his eyes getting blood red with furry.

"Sesshomaru where is Selena?" She asked him.

"She's alright she went down stairs already." He said to her.

"You know that there is poison don't you?" She said to him he looked at her and did not deny it he could smell it now it was strong.

"Sesshomaru Selena she can purify the poison.." Kagome said he perked up at her words. "I can't do it on my own I'm to weak..." She said then he left her side and rushed down the stairs.

"Hey Sesshomaru why are you such a rush." Inuyasha said to him.

"Where is Selena?" She's in the garden playing why what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Naraku had poisoned Kagome Selena is the only one who can purify it." He said rushing out to the garden.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said rushing up the stairs and into the room where she was laying.

"Selena! Sesshomaru yelled making her come to him right away.

"Yes, daddy what is it?" She said to him.

"Your mother needs you now." He said picking her up and he flew back up the stairs with her in his arms this was the first time Selena had witnessed how fast her father was.

Sesshomaru came busting through the door with Selena Inuyasha was by Kagome's side she had gotten worse. He put Selena down next to Kagome.

"I don't know what you want me to do." She said looking at her mother gasping for air she looked at her almost afraid she froze she saw something in the room.

"What is wrong go to your mother." Sesshomaru said in a loud tone.

"No! I can't." She said to her fathers words.

"What do you mean no?" Inuyasha asked. "She needs you to purify the poison." Inuyasha said to her.

"There is nothing to be scared of all you gotta do is concentrate hard." Inuyasha said trying to encourage her.

"But... you do not see what I see..." She said with cold eyes now her face with out emotion even the way she spoke was no with out emotion.

"What is it that you see?" Sesshomaru asked her seeing the cold eyes that he saw last night when she was talking about Naraku.

"I see that man..." Her eyes were no longer Blue but a cold hard velvet.

"So Naraku is not gone after all." Sesshomaru said then watched his daughter she then walked over to Kagome no longer afraid.

Her body glowed silver.

"Inuyasha get away form her now!" Sesshomaru said to his brother Inuyasha then stood by Sesshomaru's side watching what was unfolding. Selena then started speaking.

"I command thy to leave now!" Selena spoke to something that neither brother could see in the room.

"By the power of the moon I command thy to leave!" She spoke up to it loudly then raised her hand it was glowing pink the moon symbol appeared on her forehead.

"You will not have this woman..." She spoke then the pink energy flowed from her hand surrounding Kagome's body then they saw what Selena saw a black energy was sucked out of her body and then trapped in side a pink ball and there it stayed her power then gave out and Selena was now back to herself she screamed falling to the floor as if to be in pain and her body lost the silver glow.

Sesshomaru wanted to comfort her but stayed back for a time when he felt it was safe he walked over Selena was breathing hard and shaking he sensed that Kagome was alright now she was just resting now Inuyasha felt the same way but like Sesshomaru was concerned about Selena both walked over to her.

Sesshomaru got down to her level and put a hand on her. Selena looked up to see who it was.

"Daddy!" She cried throwing herself into his arms unable to control her tears she held on to him as if her very life depended on it.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru worried as he looked up at Inuyasha the same way.

"Selena it's alright now calm down." Sesshomaru said soothing stroking the back of her head.

Her breathing slowed down till she was finally asleep. Sesshomaru pulled her from his chest.

"I'll take her to her room." Inuyasha said bending down picking her up into his arms. Sesshomaru watched his brother and how he looked at her.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said to him stopping him at the door.

"Yeah..." He replied as he opened the door.

"You wish she was your's don't you?" Sesshomaru said to his brother.

"What I want and what I wish can never be but that's okay..." Inuyasha said.

"You are still in love with Kagome are you not?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Your not blind Sesshomaru and you're not ignorant why else would I still be hanging around." He said looking away and then at Selena.

"She will always be my first real love and I will always be hers that is something you can never take away even if she is with you now and loves you now and has bared you a child and another on the way." He finished and walked away and out of sight. Sesshomru got up off the floor and looked at Kagome, Inuyasha was right Kagome would always hold in her heart love for his brother but she was his. He walked out of the room to find his brother who had just placed his little girl into the bed and walked out of her room.

"You know Inuyasha I would have let her stay with you if Naraku had not been a threat if she wanted to." Sesshomaru said to him leaning again the wall. This was shocking to Inuyasha the two just stood there in silence looking at one another not knowing really what to say next.

**Well here is another chapter hope you all enjoyed it so you know know what to do drop the review and you get rewarded with another chapter take in mind I have another story going at the same time in the Sailor moon category they didn't leave any reviews for the last chapter so you all get an update sooner cause you all did thanks to all those that have reviewed bye now... till next chapter...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Days later Kagome was a wake Sesshomaru not allowing her to leave the bed till he was sure everything was alright. It wasn't long till Kagome was up and about and back to her old self once again.

Kagome found her way into a room she had carried a stereo to the room and sat it down then turned it on playing a cd she had brought from her area and started to hum with it thinking that now one was around the first song was Dreams by Van Halen. Selena heard the sound and wondered what it was she then found that it was her mom listing to music coming from some kind of box and she was humming with it.

_World turns black and white  
Pictures in an empty room  
Your love starts fallin' down  
Better change your tune  
Yeah, you reach for the golden ring  
Reach for the sky  
Baby, just spread your wings_

We'll get higher and higher  
Straight up we'll climb  
We'll get higher and higher  
Leave it all behind

Run, run, run away  
Like a train runnin' off the track  
Got the truth bein' left behind  
Falls between the cracks  
Standin' on broken dreams  
Never losin' sight, ah  
Well just spread your wings

We'll get higher and higher  
Straight up we'll climb  
We'll get higher and higher  
Leave it all behind

So baby dry your eyes  
Save all the tears you've cried  
Oh, that's what dreams are made of  
'Cause we belong in a world that must be strong  
Oh, that's what dreams are made of

Yeah, we'll get higher and higher  
Straight up we'll climb  
Higher and higher  
Leave it all behind  
Oh, we'll get higher and higher  
Who knows what we'll find?

So baby dry your eyes  
Save all the tears you've cried  
Oh, that's what dreams are made of  
Oh baby, we belong in a world that must be strong  
Oh, that's what dreams are made of

And in the end on dreams we will depend  
'Cause that's what love is made of  
Selena just sat there and listened to her mother hum and sing to songs that she had never heard before they were beautiful she wondered why she had never heard her mother sing till this moment. She just sat there out of sight listening then Inuyasha came into the room and Kagome had stopped singing then a song came on Kagome was going to turn it off when Inuyasha stopped her he turned her around and embraced her she was no lost in his embrace the song was .

_Angle in my heart._

_**I heard a whisper that touched deep inside my soul  
Like some familiar melody  
A hidden chapter from a story left untold  
I gotta feeling, I could believe in**_

CHORUS  
There is an angel in my heart  
Feels like I'm guided by a candle in the dark  
It's taken all this time  
To finally find out what I could never see  
You were there for me  
Now there is no doubt that there will always be  
An angel in my heart

You were the friend, you were the one I could confide in  
You gave me strength that I could never find  
Deep emotions that I've always been denying  
I believe in, it's so close now, it's you that  
I'm feeling

CHORUS

Finally found what I've been searching for  
(All my life)  
It was right before my eyes  
Oh, you are my angel  
I know you'll always be there  
You are my one and only angel

To finally find what I could never see  
(You were there for me)  
Now there is no doubt that there will always be  
An angel in my heart 

Selena watched this with interest her mother and uncle were moving back and forth she wondered what they were doing and why Inuyasha was touching her mother like he was she watched her mother lean into his chest then look up into his eyes saddly Inuyasha then leaned closer to her as if their lips could have touched at that moment then Kagome pulled away.

"So Inuyasha how have you been?" She said turning off the cd player.

"I'm fine... its you I'm worried about." Inuyasha said watching her.

"You don't have to worry you know..." she said to him he then went and put his arms around her.

"I don't want to loose you Kagome." He said to her and she turned around.

"Inyuasha..." She said with a sad face.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru told me that he was going to let you stay with me if you had wanted to that is." he said looking at her.

"I know you still care for me Kagome but I think I realize now that I lost your heart that last time I made the stupid choice and went after Kikyo I just wanted to tell you again how sorry for that I am and that I still love you." He said taking her into his arms.

"Inuyasha you know that I will never stop loving you I always have and I always will but I love Sesshomaru deeper than the love I have for you." Kagome said to him.

"Kagome would you have chosen to stay with me?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yes, Inuyasha I would have stayed with you as you have chosen to stay with me even though you and I could never be together..." She said turning to leave to room when Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her to him kissing her lips with passion. Selena then came out of her hiding spot and stood out in the open. Kagome pulled away then Inuyasha saw Selena standing there tears running down her face.

"Inuyasha what is it?" Kagome asked seeing the look on his face she turned around thinking Sesshomaru was standing there and was furious seeing Inuyasha kiss her but she was shocked to see Selena standing there with tears in her eyes and flowing down her face, Sesshomaru she could have handled but this she never even thought would happen her daughter stood there with the look of betrayal on her face it didn't take long till Selena took off running Kagome took off running after her.

Inuyasha stood there feeling horrible for what he just did wondering how much of the conversation she had heard he then took off after her as well to try and explain things to her.

**Another chapter for you all bye now... **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Selena ran through the hall tears streaming down her face then she ran into her father he knelt down to her level.

"Selena what is wrong why do you have tears running down your face?" He asked her.

"No reason... I'm sorry daddy..." She said to him not wanting him to know that her uncle had kissed her mother.

"Do not lie to me you are not one to cry... now tell me what is wrong?" He said putting his hands on her shoulders. He cast her eyes to the floor.

"Uncle Inuyasha kissed mommy" She said not wanting to look at her father.

"He did? Did he...?" He said looking at her.

"Aren't you angry daddy?" She asked.

"No I'm not you shouldn't worry about it." He said to her.

"But daddy what if mommy leaves and goes with him?" She asked.

"Your mother would never do that Selena... I know that she loves me." He told her.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"You are here and you have a brother or sister on the way." He said to her.

"Is that what love is then? That's how you know that some one loves you" She asked curious.

Sesshomaru could not believe he was having this conversation with his daughter. He smiled at her.

"This conversation is one that you should have with your mother." He said looking down at her with a smile.

Sesshomaru looked out the window in the hall where they were sitting on a bench talking.

"Well I think it's time for you young lady to go to the kitchen and ask the cook to get you some dinner then I want you up in your room is that clear." Sesshomar said as Kagome came around the corner.

"Yes, daddy." She said getting up and walking down the hall Sesshomaru sat there and hung his head with a sigh.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome said he looked up at her with hurt eyes.

"She told me you know that right." he spoke still looking at her. Kagome walked over closer to him he was still looking at her he then leaned his head on her stomach and she held him.

Inuyasha came peeking around the corner seeing the sight his brother looked almost pathetic.

"You know she asked me how I knew that you loved me and not Inuyasha." He said to her lifting his head to look up into her eyes.

"And what did you say to her?" Kagome asked watching his face.

"I told her because she was here and she has a new baby brother or sister on the way." He said with a half smile. Kagome couldn't help but laugh just a little at this.

"Then I told her that this was a conversation for her to have with you." He said to her watching his mate barely containing herself now.

"Well she is getting to that age where she is going to start asking questions like that among others. She's bound to go to first she closer to you. She admires you more than me..." Kagome said sitting next to her mate. "So are you angry...?" She asked.

"No... I know that you are mine and my brother and do to change that." he said to her.

He then took her in his arms. Inuyasha looked at this he was so wrong in what he had done.

"Sesshomaru is it true that you told Inuyasha that you were going to let me stay with him at one time?" She asked him looking at him.

"Yes, if you wanted to stay with him... I knew you were loyal to him you told me once that you had made him a promise to always be by his side I was not going to ask you to break your word." He said to her he watched her eyes she was thinking about something.

"He asked me if I would have stayed with him if you had given me that option." She said to him.

"And what was your answer?" He asked.

"I told him that I would have..." She said not wanting to look at him her answer didn't quite shock him but he was hoping it would have been no.

"Kagome this is not good for you to stress over something so trivial he said lifting her chin so that her eyes were on him he leaned over giving her a kiss then got up taking her hand helping her up as well.

"You should be resting.." He said leading her down the hall towards their room.

"Why are you so worried I'm fine." she said smiling at him when they reached the stairs he scooped her up and started to carry her.

It wasn't long till she was she had fallen asleep more tired than what she thought he placed her in the bed covering her up then left the room he saw Inuyasha walking into his room.

"Inuyasha!!" He scolded taking his brother by the neck glaring at him with cold eyes that no one had seen in years. "I will tell you to stat away from my mate dear brother..." He said to him.

"I thought you weren't angry..." He said cocky letting him know that he had head the whole conversation between him and Kagome.

"I'm not angry at the fact you could not control your impulses I understand that you still harbor feelings for her I am how ever angered by the fact that Selena saw you.. now she's questioning her mother and that id something I will not have." He said coldly.

"Look I do feel bad for it I'm sorry alright I swear it will never happen again..." At his words and looking him the eye he could tell Inuyasha meant what he said he let him down.

"Kagome means the world to you I get that now... I watched you with her just now in the hall... she's your life now her Selena and your unborn child I would never try and take that from you..." He said putting his hand on his door knob to enter.

"You wish with all that is in you that it was all yours don't you?" Sesshomaru asked him as inuyasha opened the door.

"I won't lie to there is no reason at this point, Yes I do but that is my own fault I was the stupid one I should have loved her when she was right in front of me... but it was you Sesshomaru that came along and took advantage of her." He pointed out making Sesshomaru glare at him. You wanted her and you couldn't stand the fact that she was with me so you came in while her guard was down and we had had a fight. Then snuck around behind my back." Inuyasha said going into his room slamming the door leaving Sesshomaru thinking on his words he then turned and went into his room he watched Kagome all night sleep there in the bed and thought to himself.

Days went by Sesshomaru got word that some demons were attacking his northern and southern boarders there was no choice he would have to leave and attend to the matters himself he did not want to leave with Kagome so close to giving birth but it couldn't be helped he said good by and was off hoping he could get things straightened out and get back before Kagome gave birth.

Kagome stood at the window and watched him leave worried.

"Ah Don't worry Kagome he'll be back before you know it." Sango spoke to comfort her friend giving her a hug Inuyasha watched the seen not liking this either Sesshomaru should be here what if something went wrong he thought to himself.

**Well another chapter hope you all liked my fic so far sorry that the chapter is sort bye now...**

**I want to thank you that have read and reviewed it means a lot I would like to know what you all would like to see happen with the story so your input is vital now I have also decided to slow down my updates a bit to really give people a chance to read and review before a post again that and I'm hitting a bit of writers block well till next chapter bye now...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well chapter 12 for you I hope you enjoy it... sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I felt you all deserved something by this point by now...**

**Chapter Twelve**

Sesshomaru sat at the northern border frustrated that things were not going well things in the south were settled now this he wanted to get back to Kagome but it looked like this conflict was going to require fighting...

Back at the castle Kagome had gone into labor and the midwife was no where to be found.

Inuyasha and Miroku were in the room with Kagome when Sango entered with out the midwife.

"What do you mean you can't find her?!" Inuyasha yelled Kagome gave another scream in pain Inuyasha took her hand.

"She's no where to be found..." Sango said "What are we going to do?" She asked.

Your going to have to do it Sango." Miroku said to her putting his hands on her shoulder to encourage her.

"But I don't know how." She said

"You were there when Selena was born it can't be that hard." Miroku said then they both looked over at Kagome laboring.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay Kagome you're going to be fine you've done this before." He said comforting her.

She was getting weak Inuyasha knew this he watched Sango prepare for the delivery.

"Kagome I couldn't find the midwife so it's just me alright." Sango said to her.

"Okay Sango I trust you..." Kagome said at this point Miroku stepped over by the door he had told Sango that he would stay incase she needed him Inuyasha had tried to leave but Kagome hung onto him not wanting him to go Sango peered down to see how far Kagome was in the delivery.

"Ah... Kagome I think you need to push." Sango told her friend and Kagome did so then rested till Sango told her to push again. Kagome on the third push passed out from exhaustion.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kagome! Wake up come on Kagome!" Inuyasha kept yelling at her.

"Inuyasha it's alright let her rest the baby's out." Sango said to her friend.

"Then why aint it crying?" Inuyasha said walking over along with Miroku.

"Because it's not breathing." She said crying holding the infant in her hands.

The door opened Selena was at the door.

"Is mommy alright?" She asked looking at everyone she walked over and saw the baby.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking at it. It then hit her that there was no life in the baby held by Sango Inuyasha looked over at Kagome she didn't deserve to loose this child she had already been through so much with it to loose it now.

Selena touched it and looked at it. It was her baby brother laying there with no life she then thought about her father and how much he wanted this child tears started to run down her face they hit the baby in the face the baby then took a breath and started crying which brought everyones attention back to it.

"I don't believe it..." Sango said still holding it. They all smiled in relief at this all had tears in there eyes. Inuyasha took the baby it was a boy holding golden orbs for eyes as he and his father his face had one stripe on each side they were blue for some reason and Inuyasha could see that he was going to look identical to Sesshomaru he was smaller than what Selena was when she was born.

Hours later with everything calming down and everyone out of the room Inuyasha watched his new nephew like a hawk worried that he might stop breathing again Kagome started to stir and he went over to her.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said weakly. "Is the baby alright?" She asked.

"Kagome you did fine and you have a baby boy." he said smiling at her taking her hand and kissing her on the forehead. "What are you going to name him?" He asked her.

" Well I was thinking I would name him Daemyn Tarak." She said.

"That's a strange name Kagome." Inuyasha said to her.

"It means constant, loyal, protector." She told him closing her eyes. He took her had and looked at her lovingly then couldn't help but wonder what was taking Sesshomaru so long he told him before he left that he would be back before Kagome would give birth. He left the room to let her sleep taking his brand new nephew with him.

Later that evening word had come to the castle it was a letter this letter had come from the north Inuyasha read the letter it stated that Sesshomaru was in need of assistance, the letter was not from Sesshomaru himself it was from Jaken.

He looked down at the infant that was his brothers reflection. Inuyasha then went to Sango and Miroku letting them know that was going on and that they will need to watch over Kagome and Seiko, Selena wouldn't need much taking care of at this point in her life. Inuyasha then headed towards the north he didn't realize Selena was following him she had over heard he uncle talking to his friends about her father's need of his help so she waited for him to leave in order to follow him she had a bad feeling about this. Selena thought that she was old enough being that she was almost fifteen in the coming months she was shocked at how fast Inuyasha really was but even more so she was shocked at the fact she was keeping up with him when they both reached the north smoke was seen a battle had taken place there was no sign of Sesshomaru that Inuyasha could see he sniffed the air to get his sent it was obvious his brother had retreated for the time being, Inyasha followed his nose right to hi brother he was laying on the ground with his eyes closed blood was puring out on to the ground. Inuyasha ran over to him as Selena stood there in shock at the entire sight. Selena had discovered with in her own powers she could become invisible that was the only was she got past Inuyasha in order to get here but when she saw her father wounded on the ground it was shocking enough she lost her concentration becoming visible once more.

"Sesshomaru... What the heck happened to you?" Inuyasha asked as is brother opened his eyes to him.

"Inuyasha...?? Why are you hear? " Sesshomaru looked up at his brother in pain then looked beyond him over his shoulder. "Why did you bring Selena with you?" He questioned Inuyasha looking over his shoulder seeing the girl.

"I didn't bring her Sesshomaru you really think that I would put her in any kind of danger?" Inuyasha looked at the wound on Sesshomaru it was bad no doubt. Selena realized they had seen her and walked over to them.

"What are you doing here Selena?" Selena was questioned.

"I hear you talking to the others about the letter you received from Jaken I had a bad feeling about father so I followed you." Inuyasha looked at her shocked.

"You kept up with me... I didn't even know you were there..." Inuyasha said shocked.

"Jaken isn't here with me he stayed in the south..." Sesshomaru spoke up to them.

"Then what about that letter Inuyasha got?" She asked him worried.

It didn't take long till the two brothers figured out it was a trap and now Selena was in it as well.

"Here let me see the wound." Inuyasha moved out of the way for Selena to see it she then placed her hand on it she concentrated on it just as Kagome would have the wound started healing up.

"If this is a trap they didn't anticipate me being here at all... they wounded father so he would be unable to fight now the tables have turned." Selena said getting up off the ground both looked at her in question.

"We never told you what we were thinking." Sesshomaru said to her, all she could do was smile.

Selena had changed so much since he had been gone then he looked at Inuyasha.

"How is Kagome?" He asked worried for her.

"She's fine you have a son brother." He looked into his brothers eyes and saw that he was please at this news Inuyasha would tell him the details at this time it was obvious that a battle was going to soon take place once more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Sesshomaru kept looking at his daughter, her words about who had wounded him and then drawing out Inuyasha to get him out of the way were true enough but how did sh figure it out that quickly he wondered. His little Selena was no longer his little girl she was almost all grown up he could now sense that her powers have grown quite a bit since he left she obviously had kept it from the others some how. He realized in a few short months Selena would be 15 and other Demons would seek her out for a mate more so the nobles around the area than anything wanting her power. 

"What is it daddy?" Selena looked up at him with her eyes that were so pure and blue.

"Nothing for you to worry about." He replied to his daughter then looking around sniffing the air the demon who had called himself Gituku (meaning Notoriously Shady and Sly was heading straight for them he was the one who injured him with ease.

"What is it Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked knowing his brother's senses were better than his.

"He's here the demon that attacked me earlier, Selena go now..." He said to her then he saw she made no movement to leave his side. "I told you to go and hide yourself now go.." He said looking at her she looked up at him.

"He's right there in front of us." She said to him pointing him out but there was nothing to be seen.

It was then it happened the monster struck Sesshomaru was barely able get out of the way in time before his blade would had struck him again. He had Selena in his arms he then placed her where he thought would be safe.

("She was able to see him when he wasn't able to.") he thought to himself, Inuyasha had engaged Gituku in battle.

"Stay here I shall return for you soon." He told his daughter taking off to battle this monster.

It wasn't long till both brothers were in their knees, Gituku picked Inuyasha up and though him into a nearby tree knocking him out, Selena ran to him to see how hurt he was she knew her father need his help defeating this demon. Then Sesshomaru was thrown in the same direction he opened his eyes to see Gituku now heading for Selena he would not get there in time.

"Selena!" He shouted for her to turn to see what was heading her way. Selena saw Tetsusaiga lying on the ground next to her she grabbed it shocking Sesshomaru it had transformed for her in time to block Gituku's attack.

"You wench!" Gituku yelled at her. "You hurt me!" He said bringing his weapon up.

Sending an attack at her she then put up a barrier. Sesshomaru made his way over to her, he then raised up Tokijin.

"Dragon strike!" He said sending the demon screaming in pain. Gituku then sent his attack sending tinny spears at them and before Selena could put up a barrier some of them hit her in the face arms and one got stuck in her side bringing her to her knees this made her very angry she screamed in pain then sent a pink energy at him knocking Gituku to the ground Sesshomaru finished him off. Then headed back to his daughter worried about her when he got there Inuyasha was coming too and he saw that his daughter was still on the ground and breathing hard then he saw the blood dripping from her side. He thought to himself why couldn't he smell her blood. He knelt down to her.

"Selena..." He said hoping she would look at him. He saw the little spears in her arms they were like glass then his eyes looked to her side they were still in her side and she was not moving. She then slowly looked at him her face had been cut badly too.

"Daddy it can't move." She said tears falling down her bloody cheeks. "It hurts to breath." She said slowing her breathing.

"They have to come out" Inuyasha said to him coming over to where they were. "They are as like galss if she moves wrong they can go into her deeper." He said to his brother, Sesshomaru's stomach felt sick he knew that he was going to had to take them out and he knew how much pain it was going to case her.

"Inuyasha you will need to hold her down." He said as he gently laid Selena down on the ground. Inuyasha took a position in holding her down. 

"Daddy... I trust you..." Selena said tears running down her cheeks, he went right away for the ones in her side the first two he removed she only flinched in pain it was the third and final one he removed that she screamed in pain Inuyasha holding her down, Sesshomaru took it out as quickly as the glass would allow when it was almost out Selena jerked her body screaming this caused her to bleed even more. Which sent Sesshomaru into an almost panic. Inuyasha quickly put pressure on it and Selena was now loosing consciousness her eyes then closed.

"Sesshomaru snap out of it you still have to get out the two in her arm!" Inuyasha yelled at him bringing him back to the task at hand those two were easy enough.

Inuyasha had Selena's bleeding under control by the time Sesshomaru finished.

Sesshomaru walked away from the seen to look up at the sky night was falling and there was no way Selena could travel right at the moment Inuyasha finished with the wound then got up and walked over to his brother.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" He asked standing next to him. Sesshomaru had his head in the air looking up at the sky.

"I couldn't protect her Inuyasha then I caused her more harm than good." He said into the night air.

"She trusted me..." He said looking up at the stars that were forming in the sky.

"Sesshomaru... I hate to tell you this but your nor always going to be able to protect her from harm no matter how much you want she is going to get hurt... you can't control that she's not the little girl she once was. And well her trusting you well your her father why wouldn't she trust you she loves you." 

Inuyasha spoke to his brother then sat on the ground Sesshomaru joined him.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru knowing he was worried about his daughter.

"Look Sesshomaru Selena is fine you did good, Hey think about your new son right now you know he looks just like you." He told his brother looking up at the sky.

"Just like me?" Sesshomaru then said looking at his brother.

"Just like you..." Inuyasha repeated looking at him. "We almost lost him if it weren't for Selena stepping in the room when she did it was her that brought him back he wasn't breathing when he came into the word." Sesshomaru's heart sank a little hearing this then spoke.

"Selena is a powerful half demon she continues to develop powers. Power over life and death, power to heal, power to see what can not be seen, and her spiritual power..." Sesshomaru fell silent then looked at Inuyasha then at Tetsusaiga. "Inuyasha she wielded Tetsusaiga while you were uncontentious." Hearing this Inuyasha gasped.

"Are you serious?" He spoke out loudly.

"I wonder if she would be able to wield Tensega with just as much ease?" Sesshomaru said in a question then realized how cold it was getting and looked back at Selena then got up and went to her she was shivering he then wrapped her in his tale Inuyasha had followed his brother back to where she was as well. 

Sesshomaru looked worried lifting his Selena into his warm tail her color Inuyasha had to admit wasn't good. She began to shiver and breaking into cold sweats then tossing and turning.

"We should get her home now I think." Sesshomaru said to his brother.

"I'm starting to think the same thing." The younger brother said watching his niece suffer.

Inuyasha started off for home as Sesshomaru took to the air with Selena in his arms she was moaning in pain then calling for her mother this wasn't something Sesshomaru expected.

He saw his home and was relieved when he got there along with Inuyasha Kagome was out side she had been looking for Selena in the garden she saw Sesshomaru and saw that he had Selena with him.

Inuyasha showed up in the back yard as his brother landed Kagome ran to Sesshomaru relieved to see he had Selena then saw she was wounded. All three rushed inside getting Selena up to her room.

"Mama..." Selena said shaking beneath her covers.

"I'm right here Selena I'm not going any where now rest all right." Kagome said softly to her little girl who had been injured she ran her had along the wound and found the problem there was still a piece of the glass spear in her flesh she had gotten a little knife from the supplies that she had brought with her from her time. Selena had passed out by this time. She had cut into the skin carefully Inyuasha and Sesshomaru watched her closely.

She then used thin tweezers to grab the shard of glass it was not small by any means then she stitched up the wound carefully and finished with the bandages. When everything seemed calm and Kagome was done tending to her daughter she then looked the brothers that had been standing there watching her the whole time.

"Ah... I don't like the look on her face." Inuyasha whipered to his brother.

"So... who's idea was it to take her into battle?" Kagome asked looking at them both as if she could kill.

"No ones..." Inuyasha spoke up. "She followed me..." He said in his defense. 

Kagome looked over to Selena and her face got softer then a little worried.

"I have noticed some changes in her her powers are getting stronger." She said closing her eyes.

"You knew about this?" Seshomaru asked her.

"I was hoping she would come to me." She sighed walking back to her daughters side.

**Here is another chapter for you all bye now...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"I believe that Selena will be fine she just needs rest..." Kagome stated removing hair from her daughters face with an uneasy look.

"I know that look Kagome your worried about something what is it?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome hung her head as she turned to the two standing behind her.

"It's just that..." She paused not wanting to look at either of them.

"Your worried about her powers aren't you?" Sesshomaru made the remark. "It is obvious that her abilities have grown." He said still seeing the concern on his mates face.

"Yes they have that's what concerns me... they shouldn't be this strong yet even being a half demon..." She said looking at the floor. "I don't even know if I can help her with them he power and abilities over pass mine by far." Kagome looked towards her girl.

"What do you mean you can't help her?" Inuyasha said not believing what Kagome just said to them.

"Inuyasha Kagome is right her power exceeds even me." Sesshomaru admitted Making Kagome turn quickly to look at her mate.

"What are you talking about Sesshomaru I was depending on you to try and help her knowing I might not be able to..." Kagome spoke to him disbelieving his words.

All three looked at one another not knowing what to say to one another. Then out of know where Sesshomaru spoke.

"She wielded the Tetsusaiga Kagome..." This statement got Kagome to look straight at him.

"That actually doesn't surprise me she can probably use the Tensega as well." Kagome said with a Salome look on her face.

"Ah... she really doesn't need Tensega..." Inuyasha spoke with out realizing what he was saying.

"What does that mean Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked narrowing his eyes at his brothers statement. Kagome wondered what he meant by that as well. Inuyasha then realized that he would now have to explain something that he wished to keep a secret along with Miroku and Sango about Selena and what took place when Tarak was born. Inuyasha glared at them both not wanting to say a word.

"Inyasha...! Tell us what you mean by that!" Kagome said getting loudly.

"Your son was dead... Selena brought him back... all she did really was touch him..." Inuyasha poke putting his head down looking away from them not wanting to make eye contact.

"She can control life and death then?" Sesshomaru said looking over at his daughter.

"Why didn't you tell me Inuyasha?" Kagome asked hurt.

"I didn't want you to worry you had enough to deal with.." He said with sadness in his voice.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother then at his mate by the look on Inuyasha's face and his comment the birth had been difficult on Kagome and he had no been there for her. Then realized Inuyasha was there he had been there as if he were the father.

"Inuyasha can a speak with you out side in the hall alone." Sesshomaru asked his brother then both left and walked out into the hall shutting the door behind them leaving Kagome with Selena.

What is it Sesshomaru?" Inyuasha asked curiously.

"I want you to tell me why it seems as if you were right there when my son was born." He asked his brother.

"If you must know Sango and Miroku were there as well, Sango couldn't find the midwife she had to deliver the child on her own and was unsure of how or what to do Kagome was in a lot of pain more so than with Selena Sango said not only that Kagome was scared I stayed to try and leep her as calm as possible. Kagoma passed out from the pain it was then your son who Kagome named Seiko Tarak we discovered was not not breathing Selena came in the room at that time and saw what was going on from what I could tell all she did was touch him but it wasn't till her tears fell on him that he began to breath." Inuyasha finished the story for his brohter.

"Inuyasha... Thank you for being there for Kagome." Sesshomaru said putting a hand on his brothers shoulder giving him a half smile then walking away down the hall into his and Kagome's room.

He did look tiered something that rarely happened, Kagome came out of Selena's room.

"Sesshomaru went to your room." Inuyasha spoke to her softly.

"Thank you Inuyasha, good night." She said heading for her room.

"Kagome... we are going to figure out something for Selena..." Inuyasha said as Kagome went for the door knob.

"Thank you Inuyasha, I know we will." She said opening the door and entering the room closing the door slowly behind her.

In the room Sesshomaru was looking into the crib at his son the one they almost lost and he wouldn't have been there to do a thing about it. He silently cursed himself for not being there.

Kagome walked over putting her arms around his torso hugging him so. He took her arm and pulled her around so that she was in front of her and so that she was looking into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kagome... I'm sorry I wasn't here for you... Here for our son..." He said bringing her close into an embrace. Then pulled her back leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Oh... Sesshomaru... it's alright really..." she said embracing him tightly as if her life depended on it.

"It's not alright I could have lost you... I could have lost our son... And all because I was not here with you." He stated...

"Sesshomaru look at me everything is fine out son is fine, I'm fine, and I'm never going to leave you I promise." She said to him.

"Kagome.. You can not promise that you are human..." He said and for the first time that Kagome witnessed he shed a tear she realized that loving her had really softened him maybe to much she thought to herself.

**I am sorry for the wait and the shortness of this chapter bye now...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Weeks went by Tarak seemed to be doing just fine Selena seemed be herself she acted as though nothing had happened she was good as new with in a couple days.

Kagome watched Selena as she played with her little brother and smiled.

"Selena can I speak with you?" She said getting her daughters attention.

"Yes mother of course you can." Selena said placing her brother gently to the floor where he played with his feet. "What is it mother?" she asked.

"Its about your powers they have me concerned." Kagome said walking towards her daughter.

"Yes well I know they are unstable at the moment." She stated.

"Then why haven't you come to me you know I would try and help you." Kagome stated.

"Well at the time you were a little preoccupied." She said looking on the floor as her brother rolled across the floor trying to catch his feet, Selena giggled at the sight as did Kagome. Kagome reached down and picked her bundle of joy up off the floor.

"I guess you're right about that but now I can start to try and help you control your power." Kagome said holing her son.

"That would be great mother." She said with a smile.

"We'll start tomorrow morning alright." Kagome said walking out of the room, Inuyasha was just around the corner Kagome ran into him.

"Can I hold him Kagome?" He asked and Kagome handed her son to him. Inuyasha tok him and smiled at him then looked at Kagome.

"Kagome do you ever think what life would have been like if you and I had stayed together I mean this little one here could have been ours."

"Inuyasha... I don't think about that..." She spoke then closed her eyes. "Inuyasha it's pointless to think like that. I mean we... things are never going to be like that I'm with Sesshomaru and nothing is going to change that..." Kagome spoke up to him.

("So I she has thought about it.") he thought to himself. Kagome then took her son back from Inuyasha and walked away swiftly down the hall in her gown that flowed with her. Kagome was beginning to look more and more like Kikyo as she got older.

Later that week Kagome and Selena began there lessons on how to control Selena's power things were going quite well for the two Kagome herself had become more disciplined over the years for three hours a day Kagome taught her daughter every once in a while Sesshomaru over looked the sessions with worry Kagome was struggling while Selena looked as if no strain at all was taking place.

Night came Selena and all the castle was asleep when Selena got up she was sweating she roamed the hall then ended up out side her parents room she opened the door and walked in making her way over to her mothers side of the bed.

"Mother..." She said quietly as to not wake her father next to her mother. Kagome rolled over to see Selena standing there she was covered in sweat.

"Selena honey what is it?" Kagome said sitting up then put her hand on her daughters forehead.

"Selena your running a temp you have never been ill before." Kagome said in alarm.

"Mommy I feel funny..." Selena said standing there.

When Kagome spoke like she did it woke Sesshomaru.

"What is it Kagome?" He asked looking over to his mate then saw his daughter standing next to the bed.

"Selena is running a temperature. The only time she has is when she has been injured." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru felt her head it was burning up. Kagome was right Selena head was hot to the touch but why. Sesshomaru's heart now had fear in it, fear for his daughters life it was different this time different from when he returned with her injured.

Kagome got up and looked at her little girl in the eye tying to sense what was wrong.

Kagome gasped when she saw her daughters eyes changing colors.

"What is it Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Her eyes are changing color they aren't blue anymore." Kagome said looking at her Selena then suddenly fainted into her mothers arms.

"Selena!" Kagome yelled Sesshomaru got out of bed then took his daughter into his arms.

"Kagome do you know what is wrong with her?" He asked then looked down at their daughter her hair was changing color as well.

"I think she's changing into a human.." Kagome looked out the window there was no moon which meant Inuyasha was human as well. Kagome sighed her daughter up till now stayed in her demon form no one really thought much about it till now.

Selena seemed as if she were in pain Sesshomaru took her back to her room. Her silver hair was now blond her blue eyes were green now. Sesshomaru laid Selena in her bed she laid calm then she started to scream and thrash around he didn't know what to do this was not normal and her knew it never had he'd seen his brother do this when he transformed. Kagome focused her power and tried to calm her down the energy form her hand was purple this time deep purple the energy surrounded Selena's body and wasn't long till she calmed down and was resting comfortably.

Sesshomaru put his hand on Kagome's shoulder he saw how much she had drained herself their daughter was strong it seemed even as a human, Kagome lowered her head

"I'm not strong enough not for this kind of thing." She got up onto her feet and Sesshomaru took her into his arms worried for her now as well.

"I need to rest now Sesshomaru" She spoke weakly to him holding her head.

Sesshomaru then helped Kagome to their room she then laid down she was soon asleep Sesshomaru got into bed with her to be by her side.

Then Tarak started to cry the first time really since he had been born he was very well tempered.

Sesshomaru got up and walked over and picked him up he quieted down as soon as his father touched him Sesshomaru looked down at him he really did look exactly like him right down to his eyes.

He smiled at his son thankful that his son was alright he was healthy.

**Chapter 15 never thought it would get this far sorry for it being short but I wanted to get it out I don't know when I will be able to update on this fic for a while I need to work on my Sailor moon fic I'm so behind on it because I have been working on this fic well till next chapter bye now...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter please forgive me...**

**Chapter Sixteen**

The next couple of days were rough for Selena she was still a human this was worry some for all.

Kagome raked her brain this wasn't normal she should have returned to her demon form by now Inuyasha was worried about this fact as well he had never heard of this kind of thing ever happening Selena was so weak the past few days she staggered around the castle holding on to things to keep from falling.

"Selena come her please." Kagome said to her daughter, when she got to her mother she fell into her arms.

"Mother what is wrong with me why do I feel so weak?" Selena asked tears almost forming in her eyes from pain and non understanding.

"You are no longer half demon Selena it appears that you now only human and that is rough on a person.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked into the room hearing what Kagome just told Selena.

"What are you saying mother that I'm always going to be like this?" Selena asked wincing in pain.

Kagome took her daughter into her arms and cried for her, she as a mother could do nothing that she knew of to help her.

"Selena it's going to be okay." Kagome said to her then looked up at Selena's father and uncle.

"NO! " Selena screamed into her mothers chest. "You don't know that for sure do you?! You don't even know what's wrong with me!" Selena yelled then pushed her mother away.

"Selena this isn't like you at all What's wrong?" Kagome said surprised at her daughter as were her father and uncle who stood there stunned. Selena's anger grew then her entire body glowed her eyes changed to red then her claws grew then her fangs she started to scream in pain.

"She's changing into a..." Inuyasha spoke not able to finish.

"A full demon..." Sesshomaru finished after sniffing the air. "Kagome get away from her now!" He demanded afraid for her safety.

When the transformation was complete Selena just stood there then turned to look at her father she glared at him.

"So father are you afraid of me?" Selena spoke with no fear.

"No I do not fear you." He said to his daughter.

"You should..." She said then grinned evilly at him then she was ready to strike at him when something stopped her it was a barrier.

"What? What is this?" Selena said angered.

"You will not strike your father Selena!" Kagome shouted Sesshomaru's eyes widened at this as did Inuyasha's.

"Kagome are you crazy?" Inuyasha said to her.

"You.. a mer human are challenging my power??" Selena questioned.

"I'm not just a mer human your know..." Sesshomaru thought about what she just said and thought to himself. ("But she is just a human what is she talking about?")

"Kagome you are a human.." Inuyasha spoke up.

Kagome then thought to herself on what she had just said.

"I'm your mother Selena don't make me hurt you." Kagome said with sorrow then looked right at Selena.

Selena cocked her head in confusion that a human thought that she could hurt her.

"Kagome why did you stop her attack?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome looked at him with fear for his life.

Selena took this opportunity to strike through the barrier and go after Kagome. Selena got her on the ground in a flash Inuyasha and Sesshomaru rushed to help Kagome.

"Selena I don't want to hurt you." Kagome said grabbing Selena's arms to block her forward attack.

Kagome saw the two brothers running over to assist her.

"No! Don't touch her you can't." Kagome shouted to them then Selena broke free from her mothers grasp and made her claws grow then grazed Kagome's neck as she missed Kagome then quickly grabed Selena's right arm then felt something with in her she was then flashed an image of what was going on inside of her daughter the human and demon were fight to take control of her.

"Selena you are leaving me with no choice." Kagome closed her eyes a white light formed around her then Kagome opened her eyes Selena was thrown off Kagome was still on the floor Sesshomaru walked over to her slowly noticing the change in her.

"Sesshomaru Selena is back to normal now." Inuyasha said to his brother then looking over and saw his brother walking with caution over to his mate.

"Kagome??" He said with hesitation then extended his hand to her to help her off the floor the white glow went away and she took his hand.

"Kagome what has happened to you?" He asked her as she stood up it was then Inuyasha got a good look at the reason for his brothers behavior. Kagome stood there with pearl white wings that were so majestic and beautiful.

"I've wanted to tell you for a while now I just didn't know how..." She spoke with her eyes looking at the floor. Then it hit Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's nose her sent was different now.

Kagome then became very weak and her wings faded away as she fell into Sesshomaru's arms.

"Kagome!!" Sesshomaru spoke loud.

"I'm alright." She said to him with a smile. "I know what's wrong with Selena now..." She said weakly.

"What is it Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked with Inuyasha walking over with Selena in his arms now back to her normal self.

"There is a battle going on inside of her the human and the demon they both want control over her body. She only returned to normal because I use my other power the power I didn't tell you both about I can't use it very often it weakens me to much." She said closing her eyes.

"Is there anything we can do for her Kagome?" Her mate asked her.

"Maybe..." She said to them both who were still staring at her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the wait guys but things and people on the computer all week end kept getting in the way so well here it is chapter seventeen let me know what you think bye now...**

**Chapter Seventeen**

The very next day Kagome woke up and walked into her daughters room after she had checked on Tarak. Sesshomaru followed her into the room.

"So what are you going to do to stop this battle raging with in our daughter." He asked watching her move some hair out of Selena's eyes. She was thinking about what she was going to do.

"My new power... If I transfer it to her it could stop it..." Kagome then smiled. "Besides Selena is more powerful then I am by far she could mast it easily." Kagome stated closing her eyes.

"You do not give yourself the credit you deserve you are more powerful than any human I have ever known." Sesshomaru said taking her into his arms. "Kagome are you sure transferring your power to Selena is safe? What will it do to you?" He asked worried.

"If your worried about loosing me it's not going to happen trust me." She said embracing him.

"Kagome I didn't ask you about this earlier but why do you now have wings does this mean what I think it means?" He held her closer.

"Well being your mate did have an effect one me. Yes Sesshomaru I'm now and forever a demon like you why I have wings well I think it has something to do with being a priestess I'm not altogether sure." Kagome said running her fingers through his long sliver hair looking at him with such love in her eyes.

"But your sent has not changed." Sesshomaru questioned. "I wonder if your purification abilities have anything to do with this?" Sesshomaru thought out loud he too looked deep into Kagome's eyes with more love than she had ever seen in him before. This news to Sesshomaru made his heart skip a beat his Kagome his human mate now had demon blood flowing in her veins he would have forever now.  
Selena was starting to stir just then Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha walked into her room.

"How is she Kagome?" Sango asked her friend worried about her Selena.

"Kagome what can be done for her?" Miroku asked willing to help in any way.

"Where is Tarak?" Sesshomaru asked them.

"He's with Shippo and Rin right now." Inuyasha stated walking over to his brother looking at Selena in her bed with sympathy.

"I'm planning on infusing her with my new power." Kagome stated taking her daughters hand.

"Ah Kagome what does that mean?" Sango asked with the others staring at her not knowing what she was talking about. Kagome looked at everyone then realized what she had said.

"Oh... well... it means that I will transfer my power into her." She said putting her finger to her mouth in thought.

"Isn't that kind of dangerous even for you Kagome?" Sango asked worried about what her best friend was about to do. Sesshomaru looked at her for an answer then at the monk.

"I have to agree Kagome that could be dangerous even given the new abilities Inuyasha told us about." Miroku spoke with his eyes closed and his arms folded. Sesshomaru then looked at his mate once more.

"How dangerous is this?" Sesshomaru said looking at her sternly.

"Danger or none Selena needs help and I'm the only one who can give it." Kagome looked at them with determination.

"Kagome if you do this you might forfeit being a demon." Miroku stated. Inuyasha looked at her along with Sesshomaru.

"Isn't my child's life worth that risk?" She asked them. Kagome really honestly would do it for anyone but it was her little girls life that was hanging in the balance.

"Is there any other way?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome looked at him almost shocked at his words everyone in the room felt the tension between them. Kagome was taken back by his words all she could do was stare at him everyone else looked at them then looked at one another the room was almost dead silent till Selena moaned in pain she opened her eyes and saw her mother standing there.

"Momma..." She spoke weakly.

"Selena everything is going to be alright I promise." Kagome said to reassure Selena.

"Don't make promises that you can not keep please..." Selena spoke closing her eyes.

"Selena look at me..." Kagome said and Selena opened her eyes to look into her mothers eyes.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Kagome asked then Selena shook her head.

"Then trust me that nothing bad is going to happen I wont let it, It's my job as your mother to keep you safe and to make you better when you are ill and to make thing that are wrong right." Kagome said with a smile, then Selena smiled back at her then looked over at her father for reassurance and she did not find the same hope she saw in her mothers eyes.

"Selena I need you to take my hand now alright." Kagome coxed her daughter and she weakly took her mothers hand.

"Selena look at me, you have to believe in me in order for this to work alright." Kagome instructed.

Selena closed her eyes and thought about all the training her mother was able to give her now she had to believe in what she was taught and believe in her mother's abilities.

Before anyone knew it Kagome started the transfer of her power to Selena both started to glow with a white light then with out warning it was over it seemed to have worked Selena opened her eyes and looked around while sitting up.

"I feel different it's strange this feeling I can't explain it." Selena said to everyone Kagome smiled at her daughter and knew everything was going to be alright with her, Sesshomaru put his hand on Kagome's shoulder he was trying to sense if his mate was alright Kagome took him hand into hers to let him know she was alright that she was feeling fine when suddenly she felt like she was going to faint her legs felt like they were going to give out and she felt her heat begin to beat faster Sesshomaru looked down at his mate hearing this reaction.

"Kagome are you alright?" He asked her knowing she wasn't feeling alright.

"I'm just a little tired that's all I'll be fine." She said to him with a smile they both looked at there daughter letting her know they were going to retire for now but they would be back later to check on her. Sesshomaru helped Kagome out of the room then once out side he picked her up then carried her to their room.

"You know that was a risky thing you just did." He said to her.

"Yes but what else was I suppose to do our daughter was suffering, besides my new power was never really meant for me any way it was meant for all along eventually this would have had to happen." Kagome stated then fell asleep in her loves arms.

He wondered what Kagome meant by that he would have to ask her about it later he also wondered if his Kagome would be with him forever or if she had reverted back to her human form forever meaning one day she would died he could not bear that thought, he shook it off and entered their room and laid her down then he laid down next to her and watched her sleep.

In Selena's room the others were still there.

"So Selena what does it feel like your mother's power" Miroku asked curiously.

"I feel so full of energy... it's hard to explain it." She said beaming with then new energy her mother had given her, her eyes were now back to there bright blue and everything about her was back to normal but now she had a silver glow about her she was almost angelic with every movement she made.

"I wonder if you have her wings now or if they still remain with her?" Miroku stated looking at Selena a bit puzzled at the event that just took place. Inuyasha looked at his niece puzzled as well.

"It's obvious Kagome knew what she was going." Inuyasha spoke up still looking at Selena.

"Yeah it's almost like she knew this kind of thing was going to happen so she prepared for it." Sanog said puzzled.

"You don't think that her trips to her time have anything to do with this, I mean as far as I know no one her in this time has ever done such a thing or even know how." Miroku said.

"Ah... what are you all talking about?" Selena asked no knowing what they were talking about.

Selena was never told about where her mother was from that is till now with Miroku's slip up.

"Miroku you idiot!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Oops..."Miroku put his hand on his mouth then was hit on the head by Sango.

"You mean mother isn't from her at all..." Selena thought about what her guardian Miroku had said.

"So my mother isn't even from this time period... Which time is she from?" Selena inquired with wide eyes and a spark of complete interest.

"Well..." Inuyasha started and all attention was on him now. "She's from the future..." He spit out.

"The future... how far in the future and how do you know Inuyasha?" Selena asked.

"500 Years give or take...And well I know because I've been to her time myself." Inuyasha had let the whole ball of wax out on the table Sango And Miroku were shocked that he went and told her just like that. Selena looked at him confused and he could tell that she had so many questions roaming around in her head about her mothers home but she kept silent and just thought about the information she had just received.

"Selena were gonna go for now to let you think for a while is that alright?" Sango asked heading herself and the two idiots that couldn't keep their mouths shut. Once out of the room Sango glared at them both.

Kagome and Sesshomaru are going to kill you two you know that right?" Sango said with a look of being unpleased with them.

"She not a little girl any more Sango I think she can handle it besides she deserves to know the truth right I think it was wrong to keep form her any way." Inuyasha said to his friend in his defense.

"She's gonna want to go there now to see it how are you and Kaogme going to explain that only you and her can pass through the well."Miroku brought up to Inuyasha.

"I don't know Miroku back off!!" Inuyasha yelled as they continued to walk down hall.

"I'm surprised that the well hasn't shut." Sango said thinking as they walked into the gardens where Shippo and Rin had Tarak playing he was growing faster than Selena did.

"What do you mean Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Well Naraku has been defeated but we never found the sacred jewel and well it was almost like it wasn't a worry for any of us think about it you two this is the first time it's been mentioned and Kagome was never bothered by the fact either." Sango spoke crossing her arms still thinking.

"Sango what are thinking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome's knew power where did it come from?" She said to the two men looking at her.

"Sango your not thinking that Kagome would keep the jewel in her possession and not tell us and use it for her own gain that's not like her at all." Inuyasha said.

"Well if she does have it we should be grateful and maybe keeping it a secret form any one is a good idea" Miroku spoke out his opinion. "There is some wisdom in doing so." Miroku finished.

FLASH BACK:

"Kagome!!" Kohaku yelled to Kagome days after the battle with Naraku.

"Kohaku what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Miss Kagome I brought you this." He said holding out the sacred jewel of four souls. Kagome gasped .

"Here complete it and keep it safe." He said to her with a serious tone.

"I can't do that Kohaku I would have to take the one out of your back the one that keeps you alive I wont do that it would hurt Sango if I did that." She explained yo him Sesshomaru came out and into the conversation.

"Kagome I will revive him the jewel must be completed as he has requested.

Then Kagome took the jewel out of her best friends brothers back then he fell to the ground dead just that soon Sesshomaru used Tenseiga to revive him then Kohaku got up and went on his way he had promised to return one day to be with his sister.

"Are you going to tell the others that you have the jewel?" Sesshomaru asked his mate.

"No not yet I think for now it's best that the jewels where abouts remain a secret." She said looking at it then at Sesshomaru who smiled at her decision.

"That I think I a wise decision my love." He said then the two walked into the castle his arm around his mate.

END OF FLASH BACK


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted through out the castle after the theory about the Sacred jewel of four souls. "Kagome!" He shouted once more turning a corner bumping into her.

"Yes Inuyasha what do you want?" She said rubbing her head after bumping into him.

"Alright Kagome where is it?" He said rather loudly and harshly to her.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha where is what?" Kagome said looking at him confused not know what he was talking about.

"The sacred jewel Kagome I know you have it." He spoke with anger in his voice and Kagome was shocked that he mentioned it. "Come on Kagome do you think we're all stupid your new power didn't come out of no where!" He yelled at her.

"If I were you I wouldn't speak about things you do not know about." Kagome said closing her eyes.

"Ha! You sound just like Sesshomaru it was his idea to keep the fact that you had it wasn't it." Inuyasha spouted off.

"It was not his idea Inuyasha... Yes I do possess the jewel and I did not use it to enhance my power I would never do such a thing... I thought if I told no one and kept it a secret then other demons would not come after it seeking it's power." Kagome spoke to her friend backed up against a wall.

"Your saying you not using it." Inuyasha asked causing Kagome to look up at him and into his eyes. "Then where did your demonic power come from?" He asked.

"Ah... Inuyasha your brother is a demon being his mate had some effect on me." Kagome said then watched Inuyasha blush in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you all bout it sooner but if I had it would have brought up the question from Sango about her brother... he's the one who brought it to me Inuyasha the jewel is whole Inuysha..." Kagome said lowering her head.

"You don't mean that he's dead?" He said lifting her head to look at her face.

"I removed the fragment from his back then Sesshomaru revived him he left with the promise that he would one day come back to Sango but it's been so many years now I didn't want Sango to feel bad or blame me for letting just leave with out seeing her." She finished.

"Kagome he's alive and that alone would make her happy." Inuyasha who was angered by Kagome's not tell them all bout the jewel was now softened he then took her into an embrace while doing so he felt how weak and fragile she seemed but at the same time strong.

"Kagome..." He said letting her go and she looked at him.

"Yes Inuyasha" She said looking into his eyes and he smiled.

"Kagome I think it's time that I leave Sango and Miroku would like to return to Kaede's village and I would like to go with them." Inuyasha said turning away from the woman he loved.

"Why?!" Kagome questioned making him turn around to see tears running down her face.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru was about to come around the corner but stopped.

"Kagome why are you??..." Inuyasha said looking at her saddly.

"Inuyasha why do you want to leave? Don't you know that Selena and Tarak need you in their lives...

Don't you know that I need you...Inuyasha!" she yelled tears streaming down her face. Inuyasha took her in his arms and stroked her head in hopes of calming her.

"Kagome... you have Sesshomaru you don't need me besides you did choose him and you can't have both of us it's not fare to either of us if I stay I think I have stayed to long as it is I never should have interfered with you and your decision in being with my brother you and he are going to be just fine I know how much you love him and I know how much he loves you Kagome... I'll come back to visit I promise. I need to move on with my life Kagome..." Inuyasha said pulling her back and lifting her chin and leaned in his lips were about to touch hers then he pulled back. "Good bye Kagome." he then walked away and down the hall leaving her to watch him walk away tears streaming down her face.

("He'll try and find Kikyo now he has always loved her and maybe it was unfair of me to think he would be happy loving me from a far never able to love me the way he wanted.") she thought to herself

watching her once friend and love walk down the hall and now fully out of her life it would seem she didn't want to imagine her life with out him he had always been there for her for her children and now when she woke up each day he wouldn't be there the thought scared her more than what she thought it would.

Seshsomaru came around the corner and put a hand on her shoulder in understanding that she was going to miss his brother then she turned and entered his loving embrace and let out her tears that were now no longer silent.

**Sorry for the delay and for the shortness of this chapter but I hope you liked it ant way till next time bye now...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Days had gone bye and Kagome's friends prepared to leave Kagome just watched and said nothing.

Tomorrow they would leave and she said nothing to try and get them to stay especially Inuyasha she could see that he would never be happy here but part of her worried that if he did leave how lonely he would be...

hours went by and Kagome was by herself sitting in a chair where she had cried herself to sleep he did not like what this was doing to his love. He turned and left the room in search of his brother.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru said entering his brothers room he was sitting there on the bed looking out the window.

"Yes Sesshomaru..." he said while still looking out the window watching his friends load up a wagon for the journey back to Kaede's village.

"Inuyasha I want you to stay..." Sesshomaru watched his brother closely then said the words he never said. "Please Inuyasha I want you to stay..." Inuyasha turned around to see his brothers face for the first time Sesshomaru had tears welling up in his eyes.

"You haven't seen Kagome since your discussion the other day, I heard everything you know." he told his brother. "The crazy thing about this is she never did stop loving you I have always known this believe me Inuyasha at first I couldn't wait for the day you would leave then she would start to forget you. At first it was a game yes I wanted her desired her even knowing she was in love with you I took advantage of you running off to find Kikyo to take something someone that belonged to you gave me pleaser. I was wrong to this she needs you Inuyasha and you know that you need her as well." Sesshomaru spoke.

"She is your mate Sesshomaur I can never have the way I want her she will never betray you and I would never betray either this is the way things are I have to move on." Sesshomaru was not please with this answer but understood.

"Is there another reason you are leaving?" He asked wondering. "I can't believe that you would leave Kagome I can't believe that you would leave Selena you two are so close..." Sesshomaru stopped on his words. "Selena is the reason isn't she?" He watched his brother turn from him at his words.

"She's not a little girl any more and spending time with her now, she reminds me of Kagome more and more each day and the feelings I'm having aren't right she my niece for god's sakes!" he said frustrated.

Sesshomaru just stood there not knowing what to say.

"You haven't told Kagome this I take it." he said heading for the door and Inuyasha turned his brother should be furious with him admitting he had feelings for Selena.

"Inuyasha having feelings for someone is no reason to run away." Sesshomaru put his hand on the door to leave.

"Your not mad?" He asked shocked.

"You Inuyasha are the only one I know and trust not to hurt Selena." He then walked out of the room leaving Inuyasha confused.

Later that afternoon Selena found her way to her uncles room and entered without knocking.

"Doesn't any one around here knock any more!" Inuyasha barked at the person that entered not knowing who it was.

"Inuyasha..." Selena spoke his name causing him to turn again from his stand at the window.

"Selena what are you doing here?" He asked as she walked closer to him.

"I don't want to you go please don't go." She said now standing next to him now both were looking out the window.

"Did your father send you here thinking you could talk me into staying?" He huffed at her.

"No.. I came all on my own Inuyasha..." He looked at her she was looking straight out the window.

"Are you alright what's wrong?" He asked.

"I know why your leaving it's because of me..." She closed her eyes folding her arms.

"Did?" He started and was cut off.

"No Father didn't tell me anything I have not seen him today." Inuyasha stayed quite at her statement.

"I know what the future holds Inuyasha I've seen it." she spoke up after a deafening silence he watched tears fall from her eyes something that rarely occurred.

"Inuyasha she needs you and you need her your souls are connected for all time you must know this." She said with her eyes closed not wanting to look at him.

When she opened her eyes Inuyasha had turned his back to her and started to laugh at her statement.

Selena grabbed him and turned him around angered he was shocked to see this from her.

"This is nothing to laugh at Inuyasha don't you understand!! You leaving is destroying her!!" tears flowed from her eyes. "If you leave she's going to die!! but I can't keep you here... make your own choice I was not suppose to reveal that to you but I thought that maybe if you knew it would change the future.. you are right though Inuyasha it isn't fare to either of you and your feelings for me it is because I'm her daughter nothing more." She then went to leave then Inuyasha stopped her.

"Wait how do you know all this?" She stopped not looking at him to answer the question.

"Because mother knew that this all would one day happen everything she knew I now know everything Inuyasha even your love for one another I ... didn't understand it before but I do now..." Selena finished then walked out the door sadly shutting it behind her.

Inuyasha wanted to know if what Selena said was true about their souls so he went to find Miroku if there was such a thing maybe he would know about it.

"Miroku I need to talk to you." Miroku was putting the last of his things into a crate.

"What is it Inuyasha?" He inquired.

"I need to know if you have ever heard of two souls being connected for all time." Miroku looked at his friend.

"This had to do with Kagome doesn't it?" He said with a heavy sigh.

"What was your first clue?" Inuyasha spat back at him.

"What you speak of is called a soul link." Miroku spoke wanting to know why his friend was asking about this subject.

"Can this link kill a person if the two people that have it are no longer around one another?" He said dropping his head.

"The answer to that is yes Inuyasha but you must understand the only way to save someone from a soul link is that person that is having the most problem with the separation is for that person to break the link and that person has to denounce their feeling for the person." Miroku explained to him. "This is Kagome were talking about she won't denounce that she loves you she'll never do it. Sesshomaru cam to me about taking her with us to be near you even if we had to drag her with us even he understands the link between you two." Miroku said to Inuyasha.

"He would give her up just like that to save her life?" He said out loud.

"Now Inuyasha you have to make your choice weather to stay or leave, take your brothers mate leaving him with two children and no mother and have her to yourself like you have always wanted..." Miroku said walking inside.

**One more chapter all what is going to happen... bye now...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth Sango, Miroku and their children were getting ready to leave Shippo had decided to stay he had grown up into quite a hansom young demon who had fallen for Rin and could not bear to leave her he wondered if Miroku and Sango leaving was the right thing to do after all theses years their children were almost grown now soon able to make their own choices like Selena.

But then again he was going with them the gang would be forever split up now he saw Kagome hugging Sango.

"Oh Sango I'm going to miss you so much... I won't ask you to stay not if you really want to leave." Kagome said with tears running down her face.

"Kagome what is it?" Miroku said walking over to his friend.

"It nothing really..." She said looking at him.

"You always were a horrible lier Kagome. Now tell us what it is." Miroku asked.

"Its just that I know once you leave here I won't ever see you again." she spoke her words Sesshomaru and Selena overheard the words and looked up at her father with sad eyes.

"Oh Kagome don't say that we'll see each other again we'll all come back to visit." Sango said to her friend to comfort her and Kagome gave her a weak smile Miroku lowered his head he had not told Sango the situation and that Kagome's words held truth in them.

Miroku looked a his friend Kagome he felt guilty now knowing what was going to happen to her when they left because Inuyasha planned on following them he gave her a hug.

"Have faith in him Kagome..." He whispered those words into her ear.

"So Miroku you know then..." She whispered back to him and he nodded in response then released the embrace.

It was then Inuyasha made his appearance and he walked passed Kagome with no words to her.

"Are you guys ready yet." He said to Miroku.

"Are you sure you want to do this Inuyasha?" Miroku asked him.

It was then Selena made her appearance with Tarak in her arms and her father at her side.

He looked at them stone faced for the first time then Kagome walked up to him putting a hand on his shoulder she was smiling as he turned around.

"It was never fare to you to stay here Inuyasha but I want you to know that I was glad to always be by your side... you were my best friend Inuyasha and I wish you all the happiness in the world that is all I ever wanted for you even back then... Inuyasha I want to share something with you that I never told you okay..." He nodded at her words and they walked off alone together.

Once they were alone Kagome stopped walking and turned to him looking him in the eyes.

"I wanted you to remember when I saw you with Kikyo Inuyasha the time I ran off and you thought that I wasn't going to come back then when you were on your way to tell me not to come back with you I was sitting on the well the thoughts I had for you that day have never left my mind Inuyasha you were willing to follow Kikyo into hell to die for her... all I could think of was how much I want you to live I wanted you to laugh a lot I wanted you to be happy Inuyasha at that time I didn't know what I would be able to do for you but I made the decision then to always be by your side no matter what had happened.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha softly spoke her name.

"That day to me was like yesterday Inuyasha and for 15 years we have always been by each others side even knowing I had chosen your brother to mate..." Kagome lowered her head at that last remark.

Then looked at Inuyasha and smiled at him... "I still want all of those things for you Inyuasha... I knew the day would come that you would not be happy here any more and you would choose leave I've know for a very long time now do not feel that you have to stay I will not ask that of you, you have waisted to much of you time here with me as it is and your right you do need to move on." Kagome spoke to him.

"Kagome do you know what will happen to you if I do go?" He said to her, her back towards him.

"I have excepted my fate Inuyasha... everything that has happened was meant to happened and everything that is going to happen was meant to be... I was the one who chose to stay here Inuyasha no one forced me to besides the future is set now..."

"What are you saying?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I'm saying that Selena will rule the entire world one day with her power and mine she will create an Utopian society no more war no more violence..." Kagome's voice was sad and low at the end of her sentence. "Sesshomaru will do a fine job in helping her achieve this." Kagome said closing her eyes Inuyasha walked in front of her seeing this it was true she had given up and excepted this and truly was going to send him off with a smile with no regrets.

"We should be getting back now Miroku and Sango are waiting for you." She took his hand and lead him back to the group that was ready to leave now. Inuyasha looked at the group thinking about all that Kagome had shared with him could he really leave her knowing what would happen and she was willing to die for him... then he remembered Kikyo had died for him as well but this time he could stop it.

"Well Inuyasha shall we be going then?" Miroku asked from atop the wagon holding his family.

Inuyasha stood there in silence.

"Go Inuyasha live your life and be happy for me please... You have to go..." Kagome said urging him to leave.

Inuyasha lookied at Miroku. "No I'm not going with you Miroku." He said brining a smile to his face along with Miroku understanding then him and Sango headed off.

"Inuyasha... Why??" Kagome asked him Inuyasha turned and looked at her Selena and Sesshomaru both watching the seen unfolding they were both relieved.

"Do you honestly think I would be happy knowing that me leaving would be your death sentence." He said to her then she looked at him then walked away.

Sesshomaru walked up behind his brother watching his mate walk back into the castle followed by Selena and Tarak.

"So brother what changed your mind?" he asked interested in what could have possibly changed it.

"Did ya think I would really leave knowing that she would die you really think I'm heartless huh.."

He spat at his brother.

"You seemed pretty determined in leaving." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Kagome shared something with me when we were alone that really did it... she told me of Selena's future and I wanted Kagome to be around to help her she told me that you would so a fine job in helping her on your own I on the other hand believe that she also needs her mother as long as Selena can have her, not to mention Miroku told me that you were willing to force her to come with us you gotta love her to be willing to do that." Inuyasha spoke gaining Sesshomaru's interest once more.

"Tell me Inuyasha what exactly did Kagome say about our daughters future." He asked looking at his brother to answer him.

"She told me that Selena's future was now set that one day she will rule this entire world with her power and the power Kagome gave her Selena will create a world with no war and no violence." Inuyasha stopped and looked at his brother.

"So she will achieve and over pass me in years to come." He said with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad you decided to stay Inuyasha." With that both brothers walked into the castle together looking forward to what the future held for them.

**Okay every one the last chapter tell me what you think... I must say I struggled with it and that's why it shorter than what I originally planned but I hope you still like it...**

**I want to thank all those that read my story and I want to thank the reviewers... **

_**iki, H3110-KiTty, miss quirky bookworm, sesshygirl15, sweet toof 4 anime, tara, melina1028, emma221 , nikki, seshysgodestis, maire53, iheartanime43, 4theluvofanime, llebreknit, misutikaze, Inufgirl, g2fan, Simma, InuyashGottaLoveHim, **__**CATS RULE HUMANS DROOL**__**, **__**TSUKInoTAMAwolf**__**, Sommer, **__**SaR bEaR rOkZ jOkZ**__**, **__**vimpirebabe2994**__**, **__**highturo-kun112**__**, **__**kumikonhan**__**, browneyes21, **__**Fires of Destiny**__**, **__**Serenity digo18**__**...**_ wow there were a lot of you again thanks so much for reading and sorry that this last chapter took so long till next fic...lol... bye now...


End file.
